Supernatural: Falling Angels and Rising Demons
by Noremac12
Summary: Takes place after Supernatural: Revelations. Dean, Liz, Sam, and Castiel must deal with the fall of The Angels. Can they defeat Metatron and restore order or will they fail?
1. Aftermath

Rushing to the nearest hospital Dean drove down the road like a bat hell. Eventually he made his way to Kansas City General. "I need some help here!" Dean yelled. Hearing his call nurses and doctors rushed to his aid and took Sam to a bed and began treating him. Soon after Liz and Madison entered the Emergency Department and found Dean. "How is he?" Liz asked. "They admitting him into a room and he's about to be moved." Dean replied. "Sir, we're moving him now." A nurse said. Making their way to the room Sam was placed they all stood around him and waited for the doctor. "Hello I'm Dr. Walker. I'm afraid he's not doing well. We've done everything we can. It's in God's hands now." He said as he walked out. "Damn! That's not good enough!" Dean yelled punching the wall. "Hey calm down." Liz instructed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the wall. "I'm going for a walk." Dean said leaving the room. Walking down the hall he found his way to the Chapel. Going in and sitting down he started to pray. "Cas wherever you are we need your help man. Sam is in bad shape. Please we need you to do some healing." Dean said looking around and seeing nobody. "Fine fuck it. This is Dean Winchester and this prayer goes out to any angel with their ears on. I'm at Kansas City General and need a favor. If you fulfill it I'll be in your debt." Dean said in an angry tone. As the prayer went out, three angels were in the general vicinity and went towards the hospital.

In the middle of a road Castiel walked towards the East. Stumbling he heard the fading screams through the Host Line in his mind of his brothers and sisters falling to Earth. "Damn. I can't believe this is happening. Why would Metatron do this to his own kind. That rat bastard." Castiel said to himself. After walking for about half an hour a truck drove by him and stopped. "Need a lift pal?" asked the driver "Yes I do. I no longer have wings to fly." Castiel said bluntly. "Um ok… guy must be high as hell." The driver muttered under his breath. After an hour they made their way to a gas station and Castiel thanked the man and got out. Walking towards the phone he waited until the man was finished and made a phone call. "Hello Dean, it's me." Castiel said. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your prayer. I lost my grace. Metatron used it as an ingredient for his spell to cast us out of Heaven. Yes I will make my way towards the Fortress. Goodbye for now." Castiel said hanging up the phone.

Back at the hospital Dean went back into Sam's room where Liz and Madison sat quietly. "Just spoke to Cas and he lost his powers. Metatron stole his grace and used it as an ingredient for the spell to cast the Angels out of Heaven." Dean explained. "That asshat. What the hell did Castiel ever do to him?" Liz said. "Well there has to be something we can do." Madison pleaded. "Maybe…. I do have the King of Hell in my trunk." Dean muttered as he bolted out of the room. Making his way to the parking garage he went to the Impala and knocked on it. "Hey Crowley you awake?" Dean asked hearing a knock back from the inside. "Ok good I need" right as he was about to ask Dean was grabbed and thrown to the ground by a man dressed in a nice suit. "I've found you Winchester. Where is Castiel it is his fault we fell?!" The angel bellowed. "No idea" Dean said with a grin. The angel drew back his fist and prepared for a powerful blow before he was stopped by another. "Please brother. This man prayed for our assistance. Are we beings of wrath or compassion? I'd argue the latter." Said the other angel who was tall and wore plain clothes and had a backpack. "I'm sorry but I don't recognize you brother." The angel in the suit said. "Well I'm glad to reacquaint myself to you." the plain clothed angel said. "Sure…by not today!" The angel in the suit lunged at the other and began to beat him to death. The plain clothed angel did his best to hold up a defense but was still greatly weakened from the fall from Heaven. Before he could be killed Dean intervened and killed the angel in the suit. "You ok?" Dean asked. "Sure." The angel said right before he passed out.

Dragging the angel into a locked room Dean put him in a ring of Holy Fire and waited for him to wake up. The angel then awoke and began to stand. "About time. Why the hell are you here?" Dean asked "I'm here because you prayed for assistance. I'm trying to do the right thing after all the problems my brothers and sisters have caused." The angel replied. "Fine. How about a name?" Dean asked "I am…Ezekiel. " he answered. "Alright then Ezekiel let's go." Dean said putting out the fire. Making their way to Sam's room they entered to see Sam in the same condition. "Who is this?" Liz asked. "An angel his name is Ezekiel." Dean replied. Ezekiel walked towards Sam and put his hand on him to see how badly he was hurt. "Your brother is not doing well at all." Ezekiel stated.

Inside of Sam's mind he was going through a rough journey. He was in the woods walking wondering what was going on. "Hello anyone there?" Sam asked yelling. "Hey there." Turning around he saw Liz. "What's going on? The last thing I remembered was being inside the church? Now I'm here in a forest." Sam said. "Well this place isn't real Sam. You're dying." Liz said. "What?" Sam asked. "Dying Sam as in about to go to the next life." Madison explained stepping from behind her. "We represent your family desire." She explained. "And I represent your will to accept the truth." a voice said coming from Sam's left. Standing there was Bobby. Hey Sam how's it going?" he asked. "Apparently not well since I'm dying." Sam retorted "Well I'm here to make sure you do what's right. It's time Sam." Bobby said. "And I represent your will to live." Dean said appearing behind Sam. So what happens now?" Sam asked. "You fight that's what happens." Dean yelled. "No it's his choice. Listen Sam you're dying and it's time for you to go." Bobby said. "He needs to do what's right for his family" Liz protested. "And that is to fight." Dean said with great force. "Maybe not. Maybe it is to die and not bring danger to his future child." Bobby argued. "Enough! I need time to think." Sam said. "Ok we'll give you time." Bobby said. Suddenly he was decapitated by Dean. "Woah the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked. "It's not time to think. It's the time to fight! I'm here to make sure you live! You can't be passive about this! You have to be aggressive and mad!" Dean yelled pushing Sam and beginning to fight him. It stopped when Dean was impaled by Liz. "It's your choice Sam." Liz said. "Do what's best for your family." Madison said with a smile. They both disappeared. Sam then felt the strong sensation to go forward towards a cabin. Walking to the door he heard what sounded like rustling inside. Opening the door he found a man sitting in a chair. "Hello Sam" the short haired blonde man said with a smile. "My name is Obadiah. I'm your reaper." He said politely.

Outside in reality Ezekiel gave everyone the news on how Sam could be healed. "He's badly injured on a subatomic level. It will take great power to do so and…" He stopped talking as an earthquake was happening. "What is that?" Dean asked. "An angel looking for a vessel." Ezekiel responded. "I'll take care of it. You all wait here. Lizzy draw some sigils to keep them out." Dean ordered. Rushing out he went to deal with the angel. "Everyone take cover!" Dean yelled. Suddenly one of the nurses grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "Hello Winchester." She said with rage in her eyes. Grabbing his throat she threw him across the hall into another angel. "Damn it took me a long time to get here." The farmer angel said punching Dean in the face. The two began to lay into Dean hard and quick and put him into the corner. Walking towards him they prepared the finish him off. "Hey I have to ask a question. If Heaven is locked then where do you go if I do this?" He asked as he drew the Angel Banishing Sigil and activated it sending them away. Walking back into the room he saw that everyone was safe.

"Well what's the deal?" Dean asked . "Your brother is badly injured as am I from the fall and the fight I had. I can't heal him out here I'm afraid." Ezekiel said. "The hell are we supposed to do? He's a soon to be father and I'm supposed to let him die!" Madison yelled. "How can you not heal him?!" Liz asked. " I never said I couldn't heal him. I said I couldn't heal him out here." Ezekiel said staring at them all. "You mean possession?" Dean said. "Yes it is the only way. I would steadily heal him and myself. Badly as he is injured it would take a while." Ezekiel said. "And when you're done?" Liz asked. "Then I'd leave. Besides he'd be in control the whole time. I would just be buried in there healing him." Ezekiel explained. " I see. But he'd never say yes to you." Dean said honestly. "He would to you." Ezekiel retorted.

Inside of Sam's mind he was sitting talking to Obadiah. "So is this truly it?" Sam asked. "Yes. It's why I'm here. The images of your loved ones were to help you in a way with this startling news. They were different parts of your subconscious. So are you ready to go or stay?" Obadiah asked. "I guess I should go. My child would be better off without me around dragging all this taint and evil I have." Sam said. "Don't believe that." Dean said from behind. "What you again? Sam asked. "Again?" Dean asked. "Um no it's me Sam. I have no time to explain but I found a way to save you." Dean said. "Really?" Sam asked "What are you talking about?" "Just trust me ok we don't have time. Are you in or out?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Obadiah and see what he would say. "It's up to you Sam." Obadiah said. "Um yes." Sam said. "Good" Dean said placing hand on Sam's shoulder. Suddenly he began to glow and his visage transformed into Ezekiel and the white light took over everything.

Rushing to Sam's room a doctor went to see what caused the light. "Who are you?" He asked seeing nobody but Ezekiel's old vessel. "I'm Chris. How did I get here?" he asked.

Outside Ezekiel told them what he thought of his time table on healing Sam. "He's greatly injured inside. It will take some months to heal him. Fear not I will do it as quickly as possible and once I'm done I will vacate his body. I will also make him forget that I'm inside as if he is aware he can eject me and then he will surely die. As we tricked him into this he would be most angry. I pray this healing will be brief and I can be on my way" Ezekiel said. "Hope that's sooner rather than later." Dean muttered. "Well let's get going" Liz said. Driving back she and Madison took road together and Dean drove Sam/Ezekiel and Crowley in the trunk. While they were making their way to the Fortress of Letters Sam awoke. "What's going on?" Sam asked. "You're awake. Finally. You've been out for a while. You stopped the Trials and you passed out. You should be ok for now that you've cast them off." Dean replied. "Oh. I hope so. Where's Madison I remember seeing her?" Sam asked. "With Lizzy didn't want her in here in case Crowley tried something." Dean answered. "He's here?" Sam asked. "In the trunk. We have a lot to deal with now." Dean said. "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Sam….the Angels of Heaven…have fallen.


	2. Run in the Mill

Arriving at the Fortress of Letters Liz and Madison went inside first. "Hello…Kevin? Hey Kevin!" Liz called out. Suddenly an arrow narrowly missed her head. "The fucking hell?" Liz said stunned. "Liz is that you?" Kevin said rising from behind the table. "Yeah…why are you shooting arrows from a crossbow?" Liz said "This place went nuts a couple hours ago and the main power is out." Kevin explained. Walking to the light switch Liz turned everything back on. "Really now." Liz said with a hint of annoyance. "Guess you guys rebooted everything by opening the door from the outside." Kevin said with a nervous smile. "Ok yeah let's get to the kitchen I need both of your help making food." Liz said rushing them inside of the kitchen. Dean walked into the Fortress and saw the coast was clear and went back through the door to help Sam bring Crowley in and down to the dungeon. Sitting him in a chair and handcuffing him and putting Crowley in the middle of the room where the Devil's Trap is they uncovered his face. "Welcome home Crowley." Dean said with sarcasm. "Where the hell am I?" Crowley asked. "The dungeon where you're going to be for a while." Sam said. "So is this the part where you torture me?" Crowley asked. "Nope you're just going to sit here in your lonesome." Sam said. The two brothers then turned and left Crowley alone in the dark.

"What were you guys doing?" Kevin asked. "Nothing just moving stuff around" Dean lied. "Hey Sam you ok?" Madison asked. "Yes I'm doing a bit better. How are you doing? Um the two of you?" Sam asked holding her in his arms. "We're doing well." Madison said with a smile. "We? You're expecting?" Kevin asked confused. "Yes Kevin." Madison said laughing. "Congrats. Wait so is it a werewolf or human?" Kevin asked. "Kevin dude!" Dean yelled. "It's ok Dean. We're not sure yet. But all we care about is if it's healthy." Madison said strongly. "True." Liz said. "Our family is growing. So Dean are we to expect a half human half reaper baby soon?" Liz teased. Hearing this Dean spat out his beer and nearly choked. "Shut up Lizzy." Dean retorted.

Making his way to the Fortress of Letters Castiel came across a small town. Gripping his stomach he realized he was hungry. "Ugh. Guess this comes with humanity." Castiel muttered. Going farther down he saw a man getting attacked and went to his rescue. "Enough leave him alone." Castiel projected. The men attacking him just laughed and lunged at Castiel. All three began to fight the former angel who did his best to defend himself. Castiel was able to knock one of them out. The other two then returned blows with great fury causing Castiel to fall to the ground. Tired they picked up their friend and left. "You ok mister?" said the man Castiel protected. "Yes I'll be fine. "Wow you look terrible." A voice said coming from behind Castiel. Turning around Castiel looked on to find Metatron smiling. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch." Metatron said politely. Sitting in a restaurant the two began to talk over fries and chicken tenders. "So how does it feel to be human?" Metatron asked. "It sucks now give me my grae back." Castiel demanded. "Nope I want you to suffer. Just like all the others are suffering on Earth." Metatron spat. "Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked. "Because I was forced to leave my own home and live here on Earth. You guys constantly wrecked things and those who found out I was alive hunted me down and I'm luky they told nobody before I killed them and had to change vessels." Metatron explained. "You changed vessels? Castiel asked confused. "Yes. I have yet to obtain my true vessel ye. But I hear someone else used it which is annoying." Metatron said rolling his eyes. "but that's neither here nor there. So here's what's going to happen. You're going to stay human for as long as possible to see how it feels to live as a mortal." Metatron said in a sinister tone. "And I will watch in joy as it happens and as the other angels tear themselves apart. Farewell for now Castiel." Metatron said as he vanished. Looking in the seat Castiel saw a bag left by Metatron. It had chips and cookies for the road for Castiel to eat.

In Oklahoma there was a stir in an old factory. Inside were a great amount of demons all gathered for some kind of event. They were all talking amongst themselves until they were silenced b the rattling of the building. "Now that I have everyone's attention it's time for this meeting to come to a start." Said a voice from above them. Standing above them all was Abaddon on the upper rails. "It's good to see so many of you show up. It's time for Hell to get back to its former glory. A place of torment and chaos that would drive people mad. A place everyone was afraid of going to. That rat bastard Crowley turned it into a business. You all barely know how to fight. I hear hunters are taking you out abecause whoever it is has Alistair rolling in his grave. We demons need to be vicious and ruthless. We need to have power and under my reign we will be victorious. We will take over Earth and kill every monster and enslave every human. Then all the wingless angels will be ours for the slaughter!" She declared in a loud powerful voice bringing the room to a praise. Looking over everyone Abaddon began to laugh maniacally.

At the Fortress of Letters Dean was reading about incidents in Kansas City Missouri. There were signs of demons and mass killings. "Looks like we got a case." Dean said. You up for one? He asked Liz. "Sure why not." Liz replied. "Why not what? Sam asked walking in the room. "A case" Dean said. "Count me in." Sam replied. "Um dude you're still healing from being injured." Dean said. "I know but I feel great. I'll be fine I have my big brother and big sister watching out for me." Sam said with a laugh. "Or should I saw older since I'm taller than both of you." he joked. "We can still both drop you. Easily. Individually." Dean said glaring. "Enough talk let's go already." Liz said grabbing her gear. "Ok let's move. Where we off to?" Sam asked. "Oklahoma." Dean replied.

Arriving at the old factory Sam, Dean, and Liz got out of the Impala and began to look around. "So local officials say there have been disappearances around the town and bodies have been found here surrounded by sulfur." Dean explained. Let's split up and see if we can find any clues of to what is going on around here." He ordered. "Roger that." Liz said popping the gum in her mouth. "Was that gum orange?" Sam asked. "Yep" Liz said smiling as she walked away. "Freaking addict." Sam muttered as he went his way to see if he could find any demons. After a couple of minutes of walking Liz heard a noise coming from one of the buildings. Going in with the Hellsing Dagger in her hand ready to strike she found twelve demons stacking up dead bodies of victims. " Good sweet shit the smell" Liz muttered under her breath. Sneaking further in she made her way through the building to see if she could find more demons. Walking down the hall she stumbled upon Abaddon. "Well well look who it is. A Winchester." She said with a smile. "Shit." Liz said as she began to back up only to be cornered by more demons. "Guess I'm slicing my way out." Liz said smiling. The demons lunged for her only for her to slip through their fingers with her martial arts. Engaging them with full force, Liz managed to slit the throat of four of them and impale two others. Doing a somersault she got behind a male demon and decapitated him. Doing a spinning roundhouse kick she knocked a long blonde haired demon on her ass then stabbed her in the brain. Seeing an opening Liz made a break for it and escaped through a window. Crashing through the glass she landed on her shin. "Damn it. Must be getting old." She said to herself as she got up and made a run for it.

Hearing the commotion Sam made his way towards it, but was stopped by three demons. Blocking him one of them grabbed him by the collar and threw him in a small parts shop in the east side of the factory. Rolling on the floor Sam grabbed a wrench and hit the ankles of the demon closet to him. Reaching for The Knife which he dropped he gripped it tight and aimed to impale the demon in the throat, but was stopped by one of his allies.

Running to find either Sam or Liz Dean ran into Abaddon. "Oh…the sexy one." Abaddon said laughing. "Why thank you." Dean said pulling out his Angel Blade. "Wow nice and shiny. Can I keep it?" she asked. "Once I jab it into your brain sure." Dean said in a serious tone. The two began to duel with Dean being on the defensive and Abaddon having a strong offense. Slamming Dean on the ground Abaddon stole his Angel Blade and held it to his throat. "Now I'm going to burn off this now demons allowed tattoo and take you for a ride. Unless you want to take a different kind of ride?" Abaddon asked seductively. "I have a girlfriend." Dean shot back. "She can join us." Abaddon said licking her lips. "Hell no you black eyed bitch." Dean yelled.

Losing his battle with the demons, Sam did his best to gain the upper hand before getting thrown into the wall causing him to pass out. Walking towards him the demons began to laugh. "My my how the mighty have fallen." Spoke the leader of the three. Suddenly Ezekiel took ever Sam's body. "Was that supposed to be a double entendre?" He asked as he stood up. The demons gazed shocked as the angel began to glow brightly and the shadow of his broken wings were cast on the wall behind. "Back to the pit with your abominations!" He screamed as he unleashed his power and killed them all causing a minor earthquake and the clouds to darken mildly and the light shown throughout the factory. "The hell? Was that an angel?!" Abaddon asked Dean worried. "Did you think we came without backup?" Dean asked. Pissed off she picked him up and through him through the door of the south entrance and ran.

Running to the blast Liz went into the shop and found Ezekiel. "Sam?" she asked "No." he replied. "Ezekiel? The flying fuck did you do?" Liz asked as she looked around and the destroyed shop and dead bodies. "I protected your little er younger brother." He replied. "ha ha very funny." Liz said with sarcasm. "Sam!" Dean yelled leaping into the room. "It's not Sam. It's Ezekiel." Liz told him. "Is everything ok?" he asked frantically. "Yes Dean everything is fine. I was just protecting your brother." Ezekiel said calmly. "Ok listen Zeke. Just be sure to be a little more subtle next time. But thank you. it means a lot." Dean said. "You are quite welcome." Ezekiel said as he walked to the wall where Sam had landed and laid down. "What are you doing , Zeke?" Dean asked. "Putting Sam where he landed so he doesn't' get suspicious." Ezekiel said bluntly. "And stop calling me Zeke." He snapped as he withdrew inside Sam. Waking up Sam looked around and saw all the destruction and dead demons. "Who or what did all this?" Sam asked in amazement. "I did. Burst in and slaughtered them. One came in for back up and tried to blast me but I deflected it with the dagger and it caused all this. He unfortunately escaped." Liz explained. "Damn…kinda awesome." Sam said. "Um very awesome." Liz said hitting Sam on the back of the head.

Back at the Fortress of Letters Madison welcomed the trio home from the rough mission. "You guys ok? Look beat." Madison stated. "Yeah ran into several demons and a Knight of Hell." Dean explained. "What they were up to we don't know. Seems like they were just killing people just to spread fear and chaos." Sam said as he made his way to Madison to give her a kiss. "I need at least two bottles of orange soda after all that." Liz said tiredly. "Uh oh." Madison said semi quietly. "What's wrong?" Liz asked. "Oh nothing…um. Sam we need to go for a walk. Heard it's good for the baby" Madison said hurrying him to the door. "See you guys later." She said with a wave. "That was weird." Dean stated. "What was?" Kevin said walking in with a half drunken bottle of orange soda in his hand. "Oh shit." Dean said."Kevin….did you drink my orange soda?" Liz said. "Um…oops. Sorry it was so good. Must be a new brand." Kevin said nervously. "How many did you have?" Liz asked walking closer to him. "Three…" he said timidly. "You die!" She yelled as she leaped towards him and chased him down. "Don't hurt him too bad Liz we need him to translate the Angel Tablet!" Dean yelled with a smile

Walking outside Madison and Sam enjoyed the nice cool breeze and he gently brushed against their faces. "So did something happen to Liz's orange soda and that's why you rushed us outside"? Sam asked. "Yep, Kevin helped himself to them." Madison replied. "Dead man walking." Sam said gloomily. After a while they saw a car come towards them and drop off a man. The man began walking towards them and revealed himself to be Castiel. "Hello Sam. It's good to see you. You as well Madison. " Castiel said smiling.

Going back to the Fortress Castiel greeted Dean, Liz and Kevin. "Glad you made it." Dean said hugging Castiel. "So am I. It was quite the journey. I saw Metatron along the way. He must be stopped." Castiel proclaimed. "Don't worry Cas. That rat bastard is going down." Liz declared.


	3. Disturbance in the Belt

. "So you're telling me Ezekiel is possessing Sam right now?" Castiel asked shocked. "Yes. He was messed up pretty bad and Ezekiel was injured in the fall and got in a fight with another angel. All that put a great strain on him and he could only heal Sam from the inside." Dean explained. "Well good thing it is Ezekiel he is very honorable." Castiel said. "Glad to hear that or else things would get messy real quick." Dean said coldly. "Guys I think we have a case." Liz said walking into the room with her laptop in hand. "There was a brutal massacre in Springfield, Illinois. All the victims have one stab wound in the heart or abdomen and seems to be made with some kind of blade. One witness says he swears light came out of one the people who was stabbed." Liz said reading the news article. "Seems like we have some angel movement." Castiel said sadly. "Why are they constantly fighting? Why can't my brothers and sisters become united?" Castiel wondered. "Because they've been taking orders way to long and freedom is going against their programing. They need someone to lead them and gradually bring them to freedom." Dean said finishing his beer. "We need to get there and see what all the ruckus is about." Liz said. "Good so when do we leave?" Castiel asked. "Ten minutes when I finish my burger" Liz said heading towards the kitchen. "Hey guys what's up?" Sam asked sitting down. "Case in Springfield, looks like angels are warring against each other." Dean said. "What else is new?" Sam asked. "They may be organizing so we're heading there to see what's what." Dean said standing up grabbing his keys and bag. "Ok I'm ready to go." Liz said walking in putting on her red jacket and dagger. "Awesome let's move." Dean said. "Cool. Dibs on Cas as by riding buddy." Liz said giggling.

Driving on the way to Springfield Liz and Castiel began to chat. "So how does it feel being human?" Liz asked "It is annoying a bit. Having to eat and sleep gets in the way of a lot of work. I miss flying and being able to go anywhere and do anything. Also knowing I could protect my friends, my family." Castiel said. "Well you still can. Just gotta do a lot more dodging when it comes to fights.' Liz said with a smile. "I can train you how to be a hunter." She said "Thank you. It will be quite the journey." Castiel said. You have a nice car. Rides very smoothly and is comfortable. You're also a better driver than Dean." He said laughing. "Thanks. I'll be sure to tell him that." Liz joked. Castiel's smile vanished and he had a slightly worried look replace it. "I'm kidding Castiel." She said with a smile.

Arriving in Springfield they drove to a nice hotel to get rooms and change. "Wow two beds and a sofa bed, a desk with a computer, and a mini fridge." Sam said looking in amazement. "It better have all this. Place is expensive as hell." Dean said annoyed. " What do we do now?" Castiel asked. "We changed into our suits. Here I bought you a couple once you turned human." Dean said handing Castiel a black suit. "Thank you." Castiel said taking it. Getting dressed they readied themselves and grabbed their badges. "Ready?" Dean asked Castiel. "Yes." He answered. "Good you look ready." Dean replied. "Did you just quote Dredd?" Sam asked. "Shut up Sam." Dean said opening the door and walking out. "About time you were ready." Liz said as she waiting by the door. "Nice suit Castiel." Liz said smiling at him fixing his tie. "Black suit green shirt and five shade green tie looks awesome on you." she said. "Thank you. You look nice as well. Very nice." He said blushing. "Easy Cas that's my baby sister." Dean said with piercing eyes. "Shut up Dean." Liz snapped. " Don't use that tone with me. Cas you sit up front with me." Dean ordered.

Arriving at one of the local movie theatres they came to the crime scene of another attack. "Officer who's in charge? Dean asked flashing his badge." Detective Munroe." The officer said. Walking over to the lead detective they went to find answers. "Hello Detective, I'm Agent Gerard and these my partners Agents Kimble, Renfro, and Eastman. What do you know?" Dean asked. "Well we have fifteen victims. All dead some of them were stabbed and others had their eyes burned out." Munroe said. Looking down Castiel saw the small remains of what was left of the wings of the angels that were killed. He then walked over the ones that had their eyes burned out. "Hmm these were potential vessels." Castiel said. "Do what now?" Munroe asked "We believe they were carriers of some drug and we're here to see it be contained." Sam said covering for Castiel's slip. "Well I'll leave you people to it." Munroe said leaving. "So what do we got Cas?" Dean asked "Dead angels and potential vessels. I believe the angels were trying to find vessels for their comrades, but were attacked and killed. The opposing party then killed the potentials to make sure they weren't used." Castiel stated. "We must do more research back at the hotel." Castiel said "Agreed let's move." Sam said.

Back at the hotel they began researching different events that were happening in the city. Dean worked on the bed, Sam at the desk, Liz and Castiel at the couch and table. Getting thirsty Castiel got up and went to the fridge and grabbed an orange soda. "Cas what are doing?" Dean asked with a worried look. "I'm getting a drink…I'm thirsty." He said going back to his seat. "Um Liz don't hurt him." Sam said. "Why would I do that?" she asked confused. "He's drinking your orange soda." Dean stated. "Oh it's cool. He's never had it before and now that he's human it can enjoy it more." Liz stated getting back to her pile of the research. Turning to Dean, Sam whispered in his ear. "If one of us did that she'd hit us." " I know Sammy, I know." Dean replied quietly. "What are you two whispering about?" Liz asked. "Nothing." Sam shot back. "Is there anything to eat around here?" Castiel asked. "I'll order some pizza" Liz said grabbing the phone and a menu. "Yes. Delivery to the Marriott Suite room 810. I'd like four pizzas. One meatlover with no ham add double chicken and extra pepperoni. One supreme with no mushrooms add chicken, one vegelover with pepperoni, and a pepperoni, shrimp, beef, and chicken pizza. First and last thin crust middle two original crusts. What do you guys want?" Liz asked. "Ha ha very funny." Dean said. "Also two orders of wings. 22 honey BBQ and 22 garlic parmesan. We'll be paying cash. 3o minutes you say? Cool. Thanks." Liz said hanging up the phone. "Did you say shrimp on pizza?" Sam asked. "Yes I heard it's good" Liz replied. Looking for another fifteen minutes Sam found something. "Listen to this. It appears a local preacher is telling people that if they hear a voice from above that it's the angels and to let them in." Sam said "The angels are using him to get vessels faster." Castiel spoke in an angry tone. "Do we know anything else about him?" he asked. "Not yet I'm still digging." Sam replied. "I found something. Some gang is going around causing mayhem. They're calling themselves Malachi's Angels." Liz read. "Malachi!" Castiel shouted. "That's not good. He's an anarchist and low level soldier. He never went above private. In the war against Raphael he was a flipper." Castiel stated. "Flipper?" Dean asked. "You know flip to this side flip to that. Whoever seemed like they would be the winner. He may have also stolen some of the Weapons of Heaven and hidden them somewhere on Earth." Castiel informed them. "Great so we have to look out for those as well." Dean huffed.

After a while the pizza came and they took a break and had dinner. "Wow this is delicious." Castiel said amazed at the flavors he was tasting as he bit into the pizza with shrimp, pepperoni, beef, and chicken. "Hell yeah we need to eat this more often." Dean said happily. "Not that much. You guys are a bad influence on Cas. He needs to eat healthy first." Sam said. "Oh stop being a buzzkill Sam." Liz protested. "I will eat healthy and fun. I can just switch each day or combine them in the same day." Castiel said surely. " See compromise" Dean said. "Oooh pass the wings." he said his eyes glazing at the honey BBQ wings. "Dude calm down." Sam said. "These wings are good as well. Especially together." Castiel said with a smile. "You have sauce all over your mouth. Ok stop whipping it you're making it spread. Let me help." Liz said with a smile. Picking up a napkin she whipped off the sauce on his face. "….you know he's a grown ass man right" Dean grunted. "He's new to eating." Liz protested. "Dean's right I should do that myself." Castiel said strongly. "Fine. Pardon me for being nice." Liz said sticking her tongue out at Dean. "Alright let's get back to work and find these angels." Sam said getting up.

The next day they went out into the city and did more searching. Castiel and Liz went to the downtown area and went inside the mall. After a couple of minutes of walking they realized they were being followed by a man in casual clothes and hoodie. "How do you want to play this?" Castiel asked. "Casually. Let's see how long they'll keep it up and then we'll make our move." Liz said coming up with the plan. They went around the mall for ten minutes with their stalker hot on the trail. Going into a clothing store they played the shopping couple act. "You think I'd look good in this honey?" Liz asked fluttering her eyes. "Yes dear it would look amazing on you." Castiel said pulling her close with his hand on her lower back. Walking towards the fitting rooms Liz went in as Castiel quickly went around it. The man followed Liz into the fitting area and was then ambushed by Castiel he threw him into the room. The man pulled out an angel blade and tried to stab them, but was disarmed quickly by Castiel. Holding up the blade to the angel's throat, they began to interrogate him. "Who do you work for?" Castiel asked as the pressed the blade against his throat more causing him to bleed. "I am a follower of the ruler of Heaven, Bartholomew! And I, Isiah am his most loyal follower." He bellowed. "What do you want with us?" Liz asked with the Hellsing Dagger pressing against his gut. "I'm to kill you as you will post a problem to my leader." Isiah said. "You can't get into Heaven. Metatron locked it. Now you're going to take us to Bartholomew or else." Castiel threatened. "Or else what? Your girlfriend here is going to kill me." Isiah said with a smile. "Exactly." Liz said with fire in her eyes. "No I will." Castiel said. "Oh please you're pitiful. You're not even an angel anymore." Isiah said mockingly. Enraged Castiel jammed the blade into his throat killing him. "The hell Cas?!" Liz yelled. I'm sorry. Let's find a way to get him out of here." Castiel said

On the other side of town Sam and Dean were at a large five story club in the midst of a plethora of buildigs seeing if they could find any of Malachi's Angels. " Wow….talk about sticking out like a sore thumb." Dean said looking in the direction of angels standing with shirts that read "Malachi's Angels" on them. " This will be easy." Sam said with sarcasm. Getting closer to the group discreetly they eavesdropped on their conversation. They were talking about how they would take the city from Bartholomew and his followers and get a stable footing in the bible belt. "They will all fall at our feet. But first we need to make a statement." Said a female angel with a curvy figure. "Scorched earth?" said the angel next to her. "Yes scorched earth." She said lighting up her eyes. Seeing this Ezekiel took over Sam and grabbed Dean and made a break for the window and crashed through the window of the neighboring building. "The hell just happened?" Dean asked. "They decided to purify that building and I got you out." Ezekiel said bluntly. "We must get out of here. On the ride back to the hotel I'll try to come up with a convincing memory for Sam. I'm leaning to a brawl and him getting knocked out and you saving him." Ezekiel said. "Works for me." Dean said. Getting to the Impala they made their way back to the hotel and Ezekiel implanted the memory and gave control back to Sam. "Ugh damn. That was close." Sam said. "Yeah hell of a battle." Dean said "These angels are getting out of control. There's got to be a way of calming them down." Sam said. "That's easier said than done Sammy." Dean said.

Back at the hotel the four discussed their findings. "So Bartholomew is another player calling shots. How bad is this guy?" Dean asked. "He was my second in command in the Civil War against Raphael. He tortured captives after I told him to be kind as they were only following orders and I was trying to unite us." Castiel said with anger. "Guys how about we talk about the elephant in the room." Sam said. "Elephant…where?" Castiel asked. "Cas hon….I'm going to give you an English lesson on idioms, similes, metaphors, and turn of phrase." Liz said shaking her head. "Liz I think you me lessons." Dean retorted. "My lack of knowledge in your form of talk is not of any import. What do you mean Sam?" Castiel said getting back on topic. "Who else could be leading angels? Also how many are going to join this war on Earth? Kevin was doing some research on the Angel Tablet and he got a glimpse of what might have said that the effects are just no wings. So no flying, teleporting, or time travel but all other power is there. They'll be weakened for a while but over time they'll heal. Last I checked I can punch a Leviathan and Demon in the face and it go down. It won't kill it but it'll still go down. I do that to an angel and I'll break my hand." Sam said explaining his thoughts. "You've got a point." Liz said with a slightly worried look. " Also… how many angels do you think will get desperate and try and jailbreak The Cage?" Dean asked. "Oh shit…if Michael and Lucifer get out…it'll end bloody for all of us." Castiel said. "Well we do what we can here and get these angels back to Heaven. Let's pack up and head back to the Fortress. Isn't much else we can do." Dean said.

"You say you saw Sam, Dean, and Liz Winchester? Along with Castiel?" Bartholomew asked. "Yes sir. They were in town hunting for us. I believe they are now on a mission to defeat us." The angel said. "Listen Mark, we will win and there is nothing the Winchesters or dear old Castiel can do about it. In the end they will be turned to ash." Bartholomew said with great authority. "I believe you sir but shouldn't we put them on the back burner. I believe we should hunt for angels to join us and make sure they are either on our side or Malachi's. Because if any are on Metatron's side or worse Michael and Lucifer's, we're all dead. Especially if we kill The Vessels." Mark proclaimed. "Those two are never getting out. And Metatron will fall by all of us." Bartholomew said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter." He said. "We found him sir." An angel said opening the door. "Really now. Bring him in." Bartholomew said getting up with excitement. "Hello Joshua." He said. "You won't get away with this…our Father's coming back. And when he returns he will bring great vengeance and furious anger." Joshua said. "I'd like to see him try." Mark said mockingly. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came from nowhere and destroyed him. Then a light came from above and Joshua was taken away. "Oh no…has he returned?" the angel asked. "No….i hope not…maybe he's just protecting Joshua. Hopefully that's all he does." Bartholomew said with great fear.


	4. Trouble from Oz

In Heaven Metatron was walking around looking of what had become of the once great realm. "Such a shame. This place used to be filled with so much joy. The souls that live there can't even mingle with each other as originally designed." Metatron said to himself. He then walked to the main throne room and saw how it's glory had faded. "The big guy would be pissed if he saw this. I hope he's happy that I kicked all those ruffians out." He said proudly.

On Earth inside the Fortress of Letters Dungeon Crowley was going insane. He had been there for two months and nobody had come to see him. "Bloody hell when am I going to get out of here. Ugh I'm so bored. HEY MOOSE! SQUIRREL! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. Suddenly the door began to open and Liz and Castiel walked in. "How's it going Crowley?" Liz asked smiling. "It's torture. I'm hungry and thirsty and need company." Crowley whined. "Wait did you say hungry? Crowley you're a demon…you don't get hungry." Castiel stated. "Yes I know but I've been feeling weird ever since Moose tried to cure me. I don't feel 100% demon but I'm not 100% human either. Like I feel myself bound by this Devil's Trap and handcuffs, but I also feel hunger and thirst." Crowley explained. "I can also tell you're human Castiel." Crowley said interested in the story. "First clue was you wearing different cloths. Second no angelic aura." He teased. "Shut up Crowley. We're here for information. We need to know the names of your strongest and most violent demons here on Earth." Castiel said placing a crayon and paper on the table. "We'll be back after a while." Liz said. "Hey I need food!" Crowley yelled as the door closed.

In the corridor Sam and Dean were trying to figure out how to put the electrical grid tracker back online. "Damn come on!" Dean said smashing his fist into the machine. "Dude cool it." Sam said stopping Dean from breaking it further. "We need an expert." Dean said going for his phone to make a call. Getting up Sam went to the kitchen as he smelled a strong aroma. "You two are cooking?" he asked shocked. "You ate not too long ago." Sam said in a shocked tone. "It's not for us. It's for Crowley." Liz explained. "Apparently he gets hungry now and thirsty. So we're making him a burger and fries and a small cake." Liz said. "I see must be the effects of the process." Sam said. "Well have fun" He said waving as he left.

Minutes later someone came the door. "What's up bitchez!" Charlie said with a giant smile. "Hey there kiddo." Dean said hugging her. "Well come on in. This is the Fortress of Letters." Dean said presenting the place to her. "Wow this place is incredible." Charlie expressed. "Wow look who finally showed up" Sam teased hugging Charlie. "Glad to see you're doing better." Charlie said noticing Sam being a bit stronger than the last time they saw each other. "So where's the problem?" she asked. "Right this way." Dean said pointing at the tracker machine. Charlie began to examine the a while she figured that she would need to get to the source. Following the cables and power lines they found an old computer lab and the main source. "Wow this thing is incredible. I may have to poke around in it and that can possibly reset everything." Charlie explained. "Do whatever it takes" Sam said. After tweaking a bit the power returned and caused a small jump which shook the wall. The jump also made a bottle fall over. "Ok I think I'm done. I'm downloading information off of it to back it up and that will take a while. So in the mean time I get a tour." Charlie said geeking out. "Alright tour time." Sam said. They started with the tour of the library. "Wow this place is like a smaller version of the one _Beauty and the Beast._ " Charlie commented. "What else you got?" Charlie asked. "Well there's the shooting range and gym. There's the kitchen and even a dining room but we never use it. Also there's a study lounge." Sam explained. Showing her around the two talked about different things going on in the Fortress. "So is this where you do most of your work? Charlie asked "Yep all the awesome happens here" Dean said with a smile. " Hey what's up girl?" Liz said coming from the Dungeon greeting Charlie. "I'm well. Castiel!" Charlie yelled hugging the angel. "I have so many questions. Can you like be at two places at once?" She asked "Um no…I'm only human." He said sternly. "Wait. Angels can become human?" Charlie asked. "They can if there grace gets ripped or slit out of them. What brings you by?" He asked "Guys need help with some tech." she replied. "Which should be done. So we're going to check that out." Charlie said as she and Sam went to go look at the computer lab.

Arriving at the lab they saw a large black mass of ooze on the wall. "GUYS! We have a situation!" Sam yelled. Dean, Castiel, and Liz came running in and saw the ooze. " The fuck is that?" Dean asked. "We don't know. Was here when we walked in. Looks like something came out of it." Sam observed. Walking closer to it, Castiel pulled out his Angel Blade and cut the bulging piece of ooze. When he had completely opened it a woman fell out. He caught her just in time. "We need to get her to the medical room." Dean said. Getting to the medical bay they placed her on the bed. In a short amount of minutes the woman awoke. "Where the hell am I?" she asked. "in the place of awesomeness Sleeping Beauty." Charlie said blushing. "Easy." Dean shot. "What's your name?" Sam asked. "Dorothy. Dorothy Baum. Wait…am I in the Fortress of Letters?" she asked. "Yes you are." Sam said shocked. "You know about the Men of Letter?" Dean asked. "Yes my father was one. Glad to be out of that trap that's for sure. Wait…is she awake?" Dorothy asked standing up. "She who?" Liz asked. "The Wicked Witch of the West." Dorothy stated. "Wait…you're Dorothy…like the Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz books?" Charlie asked excitedly. "Oh good lord. Yes I am. And those books are greatly different from what actually happened." She stated. "We need to find the Wicked Witch immediately." Sam said.

Searching the fortress they looked for Wicked Witch. "Ok what can you tell us about her?" Dean asked. "Well we can't kill each other so I used a spell to trap us for eternity. She can be hurt by poppy bullets. I have some in my bag on my motorcycle. The heels of the Ruby slipper have the magic of Oz so they can potentially kill her." Dorothy said leading them to the garage. "Wow a garage too." Charlie exclaimed. "Looks like it. Now Baby doesn't have to be outside. Hey there's a hose too. Awesome." Dean said. "Here I found the bullets. Load up." Dorothy instructed. Handing them the bullets they all loaded up their guns. "What about me and Castiel? We don't have guns." Charlie said nervously. "You will stick close to me and take a slipper" Dorothy said. "I actually have a gun." Castiel said. "Where?" Dean asked. "In my room. I found it when I was on the run from Heaven and forgot about it till now." Castiel said. "Here take some bullets." Dorothy said starting to hand him some. "No need. I'm sure mine will suffice." Castiel said leaving to go to his room. "We're coming with. Sticking together is our best option. The witch has the power to put you under her control." Dorothy informed. Going to Castiel's room they all stood on alert as he went to the drawer where he put the gun. Opening it he pulled out an antique revolver. "Is that the Colt?" Dean asked astonished. "Yes. It is. When I learned of the Trials to lose Hell I made it a side mission to find this." Castiel said loading it. "That's actually The Colt. Incredible" Dorothy said examining it. "Ok let's split up in groups of two. Sam and Dean, Liz and Castiel, Dorothy and Charlie.

In the Dungeon Crowley sat there with his empty plate in front of him bored once more. He began to heard sounds coming from the other side of the door. "Who goes there?" Crowley called out. The door opening and there stood a short woman with gray hair with warts on her face and crooked teeth. "The Wicked Witch. I've heard a lot about you. Big fan." He said watching her. The witch tried to get closer but the warding on the ground burnt her foot. She began to hissed and grabbed her throat signifying she couldn't speak. "Cowardly Lion got your tongue? Here write it down.

"Damn she's nowhere to be found." Charlie said. Suddenly the lights began to flicker and she and Dorothy went on the defensive. The witch appeared behind Dorothy and threw her into the wall. Charlie then chased her out of the room and tried to fight her only to get blasted. Dean was first to reach her corpse. "Charlie…Charlie…..wake up kid." Dean said shakily. Charlie did not respond. "ZEEKE!" Dean bellowed. Looking behind him was Ezekiel taking over Sam's body. "Dean there is a powerful witch here. I can either help with her or resurrect the girl or help with the witch." Ezekiel said. "I choose her." Dean said. "As you wish." Ezekiel said nodding. Placing his hand on Charlie's head he resurrected her. Charlie jumped up in shock and Ezekiel retreated into Sam causing him to stumble a bit. "What happened?" Sam asked. "Witch got the drop on you." Dean said.

Going to the dungeon, Liz and Castiel went to see if Crowley was still bound. "Well if it isn't the power couple." Crowley with a smile. "You see a witch roaming around?" Liz asked. "Yeah she's looking for this." Crowley said handing them the paper. "I've seen this before. When I was talking to Dean to the other day it's in his room." Castiel said. "Let's go." Liz said. The two darted out of the dungeon closing the door. "You're welcome!" Crowley shouted as they left. Running to the others they showed them their findings. "Dean this is in your room somewhere right?" Castiel asked as he showed Dean the drawing. "Yeah it is." Dean replied. "Let me see that." Dorothy said gazing at the drawing. "This is a key to Oz. She's planning on bringing her army here to conquer this land." She said. "We must hurry!" Dorothy said.

Running Dean headed to his room and dug for the key. "Ok what now?" Dean asked returning with it. "We keep it away from her and kill her in the process." Dorothy said. Suddenly the Wicked Witch was amongst them and hit Dean, Liz, Sam, and Castiel with a blast of her power and gained control of them and grabbed the key. "Oh shit this isn't good." Dorothy expressed. "What do we do?" Charlie asked. "We fight and get passed them and stop the Wicked Witch." Dorothy instructed. "You will die here little girl" Dean spoke in a double voice with glowing green eyes as he walked towards them. Liz leaped at Dorothy and the two became engaged in hand to hand combat. They were near evenly match, but soon Liz came out on top. Reaching for the Hellsing Dagger at her side, Liz was shocked by its reflective barrier and flew back and hit the floor. Dorothy was then attacked by Dean and did her best to hold him off. Charlie was attacked by Sam and Castiel and was quickly overwhelmed. She kneed Castiel in the groin and tried to run from Sam, but was grabbed. Terrified she was frozen in fear as he was about to punch her lights out when suddenly his eyes turned from green to blue. Ezekiel had managed to take over and immobilize Sam. "Run and stop the witch." He said. Seeing this Charlie ran to stop the witch with slipper in hand. Ezekiel staggered to Dean and touched his head releasing him of the spell then went to Castiel to do the same. Afterwards he passed out exhausting himself.

The witch was at the entrance and did the spell to open the portal and inserted the key and opened the door revealing her castle in Oz. Her flying monkeys sensed her presence and went straight for her. Coming from behind Charlie tackled the Wicked Witch. The two struggled but Charlie managed to bludgeon her in the temple with the Ruby Slipper and killed her. Hurrying to her feet she went to the door and shut it before the flying monkeys could get through. "Damn that was close." Charlie said breathing hard.

In the main room Dean was helping everyone back on their feet." You ok Sis?" Dean asked Liz. "Yes, just a headache." She said. "How did your brother managed to fight off the witch's magic?" Dorothy asked. "He's possessed by an angel. He's hurt bad and it's the only way to heal him. However, he doesn't know about it and can't." Dean said. "Can't what?" Charlie asked walking in. "Sam can't know about the angel that's possessing him. Ok you can't tell him because he'll freak and eject the angel and Sam will die." Dean told her very strictly. "OK…I understand….but lying to him isn't right." Charlie responded. "I know but it's the only way." After a while Sam came to and they disposed of the body of the Wicked Witch. "Man that witch sure packed a punch." Sam said. "Uh yeah she did." Dean said nervously. "So where you going to go now?" Liz asked Dorothy. "Back to Oz to finish what I started." Dorothy said. "Sounds like quite the adventure." Charlie said. "It will be hope you have all your things ready." Dorothy said smiling. "Wait what?" Charlie said confused. "Don't you want an adventure?" Dorothy asked. "Sure thing." Charlie said.

After an hour of prepping for the journey everyone gathered inside the garage. "Well you ready for this kiddo?" Dean asked Charlie. "Yes I am. Hopefully it's incredible." Charlie said smiling. "You be careful out there and don't take any unnecessary risk and follow Dorothy's lead." Sam instructed. "I will don't worry I got this." Charlie said. "You better. Oz is a dangerous yet wondrous place." Dorothy warned. "Wouldn't be fun otherwise." Charlie said. The two walked to the door and prepared to leave. " Have guys" Liz said. "We will. Hope you guys do well in your mission." Charlie said. Opening the door Charlie and Dorothy walked into Oz and they disappeared into a blinding light.

"Well you guys ready to get back to stopping the Angel War and restoring Heaven?" Dean asked. "Yes we need to get moving." Castiel said. "It's going to be tough fighting an Archangel." Sam sighed. "Don't worry Sam we've gone up against Michael and Lucifer and they're way more powerful." Castiel said. "Yeah well this guy seems petty." Liz shot. "That he is Liz. That he is." Dean said


	5. Pain and Suffering

In Rexford, Idaho a man was on a suicide line seeing if he could get help. "Sir if you do this your family will miss you gravely." The operator said. "It's just so hard." The man said. He placed the phone on hold and raised the gun towards his temple. His hand began to shake and shiver. He tried to pull the trigger but he couldn't. He thought of his loved ones and family for a bit before hearing a noise behind him. "Who's there?" he asked. There was no answer. Instantly someone was upon him and touched the man causing him incredible pain. A bright pink light came from the house and all that remained was the deceased man's blood all over the room with no body in sight.

In the Fortress of Letters Madison and Sam were looking at baby cribs that they could get for their little one. "What about this one? It's mahogany and has a nice decorated trim." Sam said showing the crib to Madison. "It's nice but a little too boyish. We could be having a girl." Madison smiled. "Very true, maybe some neutral ones." Sam said clicking on a different set to look at. "What you guys up to?" Dean asked entering the room. "Looking at some baby cribs. What you got there?" Sam asked looking at the folder in Dean's hand. "Possible case me, Liz, and Cas are going. You guys stay here and get some together time. Kevin is at a hotel so you're all alone…minus the dickhead in the dungeon." Dean said gathering his things. "You sure?" Sam asked. "Yeah Sammy we got it. Just relax have some together time. Chill." Dean said smiling as he waved goodbye.

Arriving in Rexford the three found a hotel and made a change into their fed suits. Going to the police station they made their way to the lead detective, Detective Carter. "Hello Detective we're with the DEA looking into Bryan Calder case. I'm Agent Reese, these are my partners Agents Connor, and Cromartie. " Dean said. "Why are the DEA looking into this?" Carter asked. "Well the man who did this we think killed others and is on a powerful new drug." Liz explained. "Guess they'd have to be on some kind of drug to do this to a person." Carter said showing them the crime scene photos. Looking at the photos they saw the horrifying murder scene. "Wow that's gruesome." Dean said gazing over the photos. "Well we'll be taking over and checking out the crime scene. If we find anything we'll let you know." Liz said. "Likewise" Carter said.

Going to the home of Bryan Calder they checked out the scene to see if they could find clues of anthing mystical beings. "Says here in his file that he was suicidal. Guess the guy got his wish." Liz said reading the file. "This is troubling. There are no signs of forced entry and everything was destroyed. I don't believe ghost normally do this." Castiel said. "They don't Cas. This was something else." Dean said. "Let's get something to eat and go back to the hotel and do some research." Liz said. Driving to a local restaurant they went inside and sat down at a booth. A redheaded waitress came by and gave them menus. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?" she asked. " One lemon lime soda, one cola, and one orange." Dean replied with a smile. "I'll get that right out." The waitress said with a sweet smile. "So what to get what to get? Hmm the tenders sound great." Liz said. "Wonder how the catfish taste." Castiel said. "I'm getting the bacon cheddar chicken sandwich deluxe." Dean said with a smile. The waitress then arrived with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress. "Yes I'll have the Chicken Tender platter with curly fries." Liz said. "I'll take your Catfish Meal with shrimp and seasoned fries." Castiel said. "And I'll have the Bacon Cheddar Chicken Sandwich Deluxe with ketchup and crinkle fries." Dean said smiling. "Okay I'll put those in and take these menus off your hands." The waitress said smiling and walking to give the chef their order. "I can't believe you actually ordered a chicken sandwich." Liz told Dean. "Why?" Dean asked. " Because you're a burger addict." Liz said sipping her orange soda. "You're once to talk about being an addict." Dean snorted. "You both have addictions and should probably get rid of them." Castiel said. "You need a favorite food Cas. Otherwise you'll get old." Dean told him. "I'm already old." Castiel retorted. For the next twenty minutes the three had witty banter and laughs until their food arrive. They began to eat and enjoyed the delicious meal. Afterwards they left and made their way back to the hotel.

On the other side of town at a high school, a young girl was talking on her phone and crying to her best friend. "I can't believe he cheated on me. I've been loyal for two years and he sleeps with someone else. A guy no less!" the girl yelled into the phone. She continued to walk along the sidewalk a man approached her from behind. "Who are you?" she asked. "Your relief" he replied. Placing his hand on her head she began to scream as energy penetrated her body and exploded her. "Rest easy dear child." The man said walking away.

Doing research at the hotel they all sat looking through articles of other people in the country that were killed the same way and noticed a straight line pattern. " It seems like this place is next in line of whatever is killing people." Liz said looking over different stories. "So it's some kind of traveling killer." Castiel stated wondering what could be the motive. "Ok they said the guy in town was on a suicide line. I'm seeing here other victims were all some sort of depressed. What if whatever is killing these people only does so to people with depression?" Dean asked. Thinking for a bit Castiel began to show a worried look. "Castiel? What's wrong?" Liz asked seeing his expression. "There is a type of angel called a Rit Zen. They are angels of mercy and go on the battlefield to put wounded soldiers out of their misery. If one of them is here on Earth they must be going mad." Castiel explained. "Why mad?" Dean asked. "Human emotion is far stronger than what angels call emotions so he probably thinks sadness is utter horror and misery." Castiel said. Hearing her phone ring Liz picked it up and heard the voice of Detective Carter. "Another victim? Where? We're on our way." Liz said getting up. "We have to hurry" Castiel said.

Getting to the scene of the crime they observed the blood and remains of the young girl scattered across the sidewalk and trees. "My god such blood." Liz said. "This is bad. We need to catch the Rit Zen before it hurts another." Castiel declared. "Alright we need to do it somewhere clear of any innocents." Dean said. "There is an old market that's closed down. Maybe lure him in somehow." Liz suggested. "It'll have to do." Castiel said. "I'll find a way to bring him to us." Castiel said.

Waiting in the closed down market they waited for the Rit Zen to appear. "How do you think Castiel is going to get the guy to come?" Liz asked Dean. "Who knows. Cas is a resourceful guy he'll make it happen somehow." Dean reassured. Sitting on a crate, Castiel thought about how everything was his fault. Had he not distrusted Naomi so much the angels may still be residing in Heaven. Hearing movement Castiel turned to the door and saw a man walk through. "…Castiel? Is that you? It's me Ephraim." He said. "It's been a while. You're human now. Interesting." Ephraim said. "Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked. "Because they are suffering. The people on this planet are in so much pain and I can't take it anymore. So I'm doing my job and I'm putting them out of their misery. " Ephraim said with tears in his eyes. "Just like you and the blame you're feeling. It's what drew me here." He said. "I know. I planned on it." Castiel said standing up and walking closer to his brother. " I want you to stop and try to gain control of yourself." Castiel pleaded. "I can't do that." Ephraim said with sadness. "Then I'll have to stop you." Castiel said in a low tone. With great speed he withdrew his angel blade and stabbed Ephraim in the chest and killed him. Rushing towards him Dean and Liz went to make sure Castiel was alright. "You good?" Dean asked. "Yes, as good as I'm going to be." Castiel said. "Let's go home." He said walking out of the building.

Back at the Fortress of Letters they sat down and relaxed after the taxing mission. " So how was it?" Sam asked. "Rough Sammy. Had to deal with a basic angel of mercy killing people because human emotion was too much for it and thought everyone was in dying pain." Dean explained. "Man that's rough. We'll just have to hurry up and put the angels back in Heaven." Sam sighed. "Yep and we can't do it fast enough." Dean said sitting down opening a beer and chugging it down. "So you guys check on the King of Douche?" Dean asked Sam. "Nope" he replied. " Hey Liz!" Sam yelled. "What!" she replied. "Go check on Crowley." Sam bellowed back. Entering into the room Liz gave Sam a puzzled look. "Why me?" Liz asked. "Because I don't want to." Sam said bluntly. "No." Liz snipped. "Please." Sam said giving his sister sad eyes." Fine…just stop making that face." Liz said annoyed. "You and those damn puppy eyes" Dean muttered.

Walking into the dungeon Liz brought Crowley scrambled eggs, biscuits, bacon, and sausage patties. "Here's some food in exchange for information." Liz said before placing it on the table. "Fine. I have a fortitude of demons in Portland, Oregon. There's a training ground to help my minions, well former minions be better fighters. In Derry, Maine I have a smuggling ring going on. There we harvest souls or essence of monsters to use as energy." Crowley said. " Good to know. Here, eat up." Liz said as she placed the plate on the table and handed Crowley a fork. Digging into his meal Crowley started with the eggs and bacon. "My god….this is delicious. Who made this?" he asked. "I did." Liz said. "You're a great cook. Thanks Lizzie. "Don't ever call me that!" Liz said raising her voice and slapping the table. "Ok ok I got it. Um can I have something to drink?" he asked timidly. "Oh right. I'll be back.

In Heaven Metatron was going through the armory when he came to a giant door that was heavily locked. Turning around he looked at the empty shelves. "My goodness they are so bare. Ruffians probably stored some of the weapons around Earth." Metatron said to himself. He then placed his hand on the giant door and channeled his power into it. The door then open and inside were the Legendary Weapons of the Archangels. Walking inside he went towards twin blades mounted on the wall. "Agh! My beauties how I missed you." Metatron said placing his hands on them. "Someday I will pick you up and use you in battle. First I'll have to get my true vessel. Now that won't be an easy task. First I will need the Angel Tablet.

In New York City on the 24th floor of a skyscraper, a meeting of the army of Bartholomew was being held. "Now listen up. We have to be strong and smart. We need to make sure every angel is accounted for. They either join us or die." Bartholomew said in a loud voice. "I'm done toying around with Malachi. We will win this war and retake Heaven and I will be your supreme ruler!" Bartholomew said raising his fist in the air. "HOORA!" the angels yelled saluting their leader.


	6. The Lie

Walking into the Fortress of Letters Kevin gave a hello to everyone at the table. "How you been man?" Dean asked. "Ok just been trying to crack the Angel Tablet." Kevin replied. "He really didn't want any prophet reading that thing." Sam said. "Get this there was a gang war in Chicago." Liz said reading an article on her laptop. "What else is new." Dean said with a snarky tone. " It leveled ten city blocks. Sounds like warring angels to me." Liz shot back. "Well let's get moving then." Castiel said getting out of the chair in the corner of the room. "Damn, Death is going to be pissed if the angels destroy Chicago." Dean said. "Why's that?" Liz asked. "Because he likes the pizza." Dean said. "And so do I." He smiled as he got his keys and went to the garage.

In Chicago in a five story building a meeting was going occurring on the top floor. "We lost many soldiers the other day and we must gain more." Malachi said. "Fear not I have word that many angels in Canada were found and I sent some of our people to recruit them. We will rise up and stand tall." Said the angel. "I like the way you think." Malachi said with smile.

Stopping at a local bar and grill in Chicago the four hunters sat down to come up with a plan. "So how should we play this? Do we find out where they're located and go in guns blazing." Sam said. "No we can't do that Sam. We have to be stealthy and make precise hits to their army." Castiel stated. "Cas is right. These guys are bad news and we gotta be careful or else we're dead." Dean said agreeing with Castiel. "Whatever we do we make it count." Liz declared. Staying for a while they drank beer and ate wings. While they were there a couple of guys in plain clothes walked in. They all seemed like they had an agenda. The group sat at a table and one of them saw the Winchesters and Castiel. Noticing their reaction Dean brought it to everyone's attention. "Looks like we may have been made." Dean said. "Great this might get rough. " Liz said observing one of them leaving. "I'll follow the deserter." Sam said. "Be careful Sam." Castiel warned. "I will." Sam replied getting up to follow the angel. Another then got up and walked out the back. "Guess that one's mine." Liz said following the red headed angel.

Following for about five minutes Sam tracked the angel to a gas station. He waited for him to come out as it was too small for him to go in and not be noticed. "Damn…what the hell is that guy doing in there?" Sam wondered. "Sneaking out back." The angel said from behind Sam as he grabbed him and threw Sam to the ground. Recovering Sam got up and pulled out an angel blade and got in a fighting stance. "You really think you can beat me. Damn you humans are stupid." The angel said grinning as he pulled out his own blade. The two then engaged in combat and went to disarm and wound the other. The angel quickly gained the upper hand against and started to pummel down on Sam. With a quick motion he slit Sam's throat sending him to the ground. Sam began to gag and started to pass out. Suddenly Ezekiel took over his body and healed the wound instantly. With great speed he shot up and stabbed the angel in the heart. "I'm sorry my brother." Ezekiel said as the angel died in his arms. "So that's where you've been." A voice said coming from behind Ezekiel. Standing there was Metatron. "How you been, Gadreel?" Metatron said with a sinister smile. "Yes I know who you really are. Why did you choose Ezekiel?" He asked. "Because he's a noble and honorable angel." Gadreel said. "So everything you're not. Or at least used to be." Metatron shot. "Why are you here Metatron?" Gadreel asked. "I'm here to see you. After all I am the one who released you. My spell worked on all the angels even the ones in the darkest dungeon. Why are you inside Sam Winchester?" Metatron asked curiously. "His brother prayed for assistance and I went to aid them. I was in a fight and got wounded by it before I possessed him. So I've been healing him and myself." Gadreel explained. "I see. The Dungeon of Heaven was trying to keep you in while my spell forced you out. No wonder you been in there for so long. I have a proposition for you. How would you like to join me and rule Heaven as my second in command?" asked Metatron. "Why would you choose me?" Gadreel asked. "Because you were once God's Most Trusted Angel until the serpent got into Eden." Metatron stated. "That wasn't my fault." Gadreel said as he raised his voice. "Ok I believe you. Now are you in or out?" Metatron asked. "I'm not sure. The Winchesters have been nice to me." Gadreel said. "Yeah for now but they'll turn on you eventually. I'll give you some time to think about it. Meet me ten minutes outside of Lebanon at a bar when you're done and have made your decision." Metatron said before disappearing.

Back at the bar and grill the other angels had left and Liz returned with information. "So they are staying in this building near Downtown. Malachi is their boss. She went back there and reported that we're here in town and they're ready for a fight. Not for us thought which is good. These guys are playing for keeps." Liz said. "Damn this is bad." Dean muttered. "Castiel and I can stay here and keep a look on things and you and Sam can get back to the base and see if you can track Bartholomew's gang and any other angels that are out there." Liz said. "Cool with me." Dean said. "What's cool?" Sam said coming up to the table. "You and I are headed home. They're staying here and keeping an eye on Malachi and his goons." Dean answered. "Ok cool." Sam said.

At the Fortress of Letters Dean and Sam went to work on finding the other angels. Going to the tracker they turned it on. "Ok looks like we got a giant group in New York. Must be were Bart and his gang are. Los Angeles looks pretty heavy too but not as bad as New York." Dean said. " Freaking South America is clustered as fuck. Eastern Hemisphere is also strong in numbers, but it looks like a lot of them are moving towards the U.S." Sam stated. Coming from the Library Kevin found them working on the tracker. "What you guys looking for?" Kevin asked. " Angels. We're trying to figure out where the other army is and how to stop them all." Dean said. "Sounds tiring." Kevin said.

Walking around Chicago Liz and Castiel looked to see if they could find any small meeting places of the angels. While they were searching an ambush occurred and they were captured. Blindfolded they were brought to the basement of a building. "Well if it isn't the Great Castiel" said Malachi as they removed the blindfolds. "How's it going buddy?" he asked. "We are not buddies." Castiel spat. "I consider Lucifer more of a buddy." Castiel said as he glared at Malachi. "Nice burn." Liz said smiling. "Aww you have a little girlfriend." Malachi said stroking Liz's hair. "Don't touch her!" Castiel shouted. "Hey everyone he didn't deny it." Malachi said grinning. "So you guys here to stop our plans or something. Well guess what you won't succeed." Malachi said with fire in his eyes. "You seem pretty confident. What makes you think you'll win?" Liz asked. "Because we're better than the others. I have faith in me and my people." Malachi said. "So where will you start?" Castiel asked. "We'll start with you since I believe you had some part in us being down here." Malachi stated. "I was an unwilling party. Metatron stole my grace for the spell." Castiel said. "So then you are still the reason we're here. Even if you were unwilling to cooperate." Malachi said. "Now it's time for the fun to begin. Theo bring the knives." He said with a smile.

"Hey Kevin! Kevin!" Dean called out. "What?!" Kevin said coming out of the Library. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked. "If you wanted Sam why didn't you yell like a madman for Sam? Or I don't know call him on his phone!" Kevin shot back. "He's not answering. Do you know where he could be?" Dean asked. "No but when I saw him he seemed odd and talked a bit differently." Kevin explained. "I see. Thanks, now get back to work on the Angel Tablet." Dean ordered as he walked away.

At a bar outside of Lebanon Gadreel met up with Metatron. "So you decided to come. I'm glad, so what is your answer?" Metatron asked. "My answer is yes. I will join you Metatron. I will be your second in command and help you rebuild Heaven." Gadreel declared proudly. "Good then there's something you need to do first. Get me the Angel Tablet and kill this person." Metatron said handing Gadreel a piece of paper. "I understand." Gadreel said. Looking at Metatron's neck he noticed a small burn. "Are you ok?" Gadreel asked. "Oh this. Yeah vessel is starting to wear out. It's why I need the Angel Tablet to help me get my true vessel." Metatron said in a deep tone. "I will get right on it." Gadreel said walking away.

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Castiel screamed as they cut his body with the sharp knives they had at their disposal. "Stop it!" Liz yelled. "Shut your mouth bitch! This rat bastard caused all our suffering. First by derailing the Apocalypse, then the Civil War, and finally The Fall. Many angels died in that fall. Elizabeth, Zolibel, Josiel, Maxious, even Ezekiel." Malachi said. Hearing this Castiel turned towards Liz with a horrified look. Liz's eyes were wide with fear at who was possessing her little brother. "What? You thought we all survived. Ha! You sack of shit. Theo, I'm going to check on our progress so you can have fun with our guest." He said. "Thanks boss." Theo said with a smile. Leaving Malachi closed the door behind him. "So is this the part where you kill me?" Castiel asked. "Yes. It's going to be nice and slow, Castiel." Theo said with a grin. "Shut up you prick." Liz said getting one of her hands free and reaching for her dagger and launching it at Theo's throat killing him. "Nice shot." Castiel said. "How do we get out of here?" Liz asked. "Using an old trick I did once." Castiel said grabbing a knife he drew the Banishing Sigil on Theo's chest. "We're blasting our way out." Castiel said. "Alright then." Liz said. Causing a great noise they drew attention to their location and when the door opened they banished all the angels in front of them. "Let's get the hell out of here." Castiel said.

Walking in the Fortress of Letters Gadreel walked around till he got to the Library. "Hello Kevin." Gadreel said. "Hey Sam what's up?" Kevin asked. "Nothing. But I'm sorry." Gadreel said. "For what?" Kevin asked. "This." Gadreel said as he placed his hand on his head and smote The Prophet of the Lord. He took out the paper in his pocket and it read "Kevin Tran". Walking to the Angel Tablet he picked it up and went to Metatron.

"Over here!" Liz shouted. Running towards her Castiel went to the car she was in. "Did you call Dean yet?" she asked. "Yes but he's not answering." Castiel said. " I'll try again" he said. "Damn can't believe this. Some AWOL angel is possessing Sam and we let him. Fuck! If this guy hurts Sam in anyway I'll." "Hurt Sam if you hurt him while he's inside his body." Castiel interrupted. "Dean? Finally! Where's Sam?" Castiel asked "I don't know I'm heading back to the Fortress right now." Dean said on the other end of the phone. "Dean Ezekiel is dead. He died in the fall and whoever that angel is has been lying." Castiel explained. "Fuck! I'll call you back!" Dean said "Shit this isn't good" Castiel said. "Dean doesn't know where he is either." Castiel sighed. "Don't worry we'll find him." Liz said.

Running into the Fortress Dean frantically looked for Kevin. "Kevin!" he yelled. Running around he finally went into the Library and found Kevin's corpse on the floor. "I'm so sorry Kevin. I will make him pay." Dean declared angrily.

Sitting in the bar Metatron waited for Gadreel to return and when he did he jumped with glee. "Thank you my friend. At last I have the Angel Tablet." Metatron said laughing. " What will you do now? Gadreel asked. "Work on my plan to get my vessel, but first we start building our army." Metatron proclaimed.


	7. Hunt for the Traitor

Making their way into the Fortress of Letters Liz and Castiel found Dean sitting at the table drinking a beer. "Dean….is everything ok?" Liz asked. "Kevin is dead." He said grimly "How?!" Castiel asked. "Ezekiel or whoever he is killed him. Gave him a hunter's funeral a couple of hours ago." Dean said taking another drink. "How do we get Sam free of this angel?" Liz asked "There may be a way. When I was working for Naomi we were dealing with Crowley taking angels. One of them said he got inside his head and made him reveal safe houses of ours." Castiel said. "Are you saying we're going to need Crowley?" Dean asked "Yes, I am." Castiel said. "Look on the bright side. He's not as evil as he used to be." Liz said. "He could prove useful." She said. "Alright then. Let's go hunting." Dean said.

Opening the door to the dungeon they walked in to find Crowley sleeping. "Wake up!" Dean yelled. Jumping in his seat Crowley woke up to see Dean, Liz, and Castiel staring at him. "Can I be of some assistance?" Crowley asked. "We need your help. Shit hit the fan and we need help cleaning it up." Dean said. "Ok…where's Sam?" Crowley asked. Everyone looked at each other uneasy. "Oh so he's part of what needs helping." Crowley said. "What happened exactly?" Crowley asked. "Enough questions. Let's go." Dean said unlocking the cuffs from the table and putting them back on Crowley he walked him out of the dungeon. "Alright let's get to the car." Liz said. "Problem. Thought Sam was jogging around so I left it here and he took it." Dean said. "Well the car we took to get here is a coupe and so is mine." Liz said. "What about the cars in the garage?" Castiel asked. "Those things haven't been used in years. Though it's worth a try." Dean said. Going to the garage they looked at the cars and sought to find the right one. "What about this one?" Castiel asked. "The hell? That's a 60s model….maybe some other Man of Letters survived and put this here." Dean said looking at the 1967 Plymouth GTX. "Nice ride." Liz said looking at the black convertible. "Shot gun!" Crowley called out. "No!" Dean, Liz and Castiel said in unison. "You're in the back with me." Castiel said. Getting in the car everyone sat ready to go. "Here goes nothing." Dean said grabbing the keys which were on the dashboard and put them in the ignition turning the key. The engine turned over and roared greatly. "Wow this place kept these cars in mint condition. Awesome." Dean said pulling out.

Driving out of the bunker they made it to the main road and started to plan. "Ok we need a way to track Sam. If that angel possessing him is reading his mind he'd probably disable all the cell phones in the car. So we're going to have to track the car somehow." Dean said. "Wait he's possessed? So those Trials really did a number on him. I have someone who may be able to help at a financial building." Crowley said enjoying the wind flowing through his face. "Cool tell me the way." Dean said putting the top up. "Hey!" Crowley spoke loudly. "We're trying to be conspicuous here and having the top down makes us very noticeable." Dean snipped.

"So first I need you to go to Somerset, PA to this address." Metatron said handing a paper to Gadreel. "What do I do here?" he asked. "You'll see once you arrive. Once you're done come back here and we'll get starting on that army. "As you wish Metatron." Gadreel said leaving. "Making his way to Somerset Gadreel came to a house and parked the Impala at the curb. Walking to the front door he encountered a man who was working on the garden by the front window of the house. "Can I help you sir?" The man said looking at Gadreel. "Abner?" Gadreel said staring at the man. "Gadreel is that you? It's been so long. How've you been?" Abner asked " I've been well. It's good to see you. Is this your home?" he asked. "Why yes. My wife and daughter are going out for a move with classmates and friends you can come back in two hours and we can chat about the old days." Abner said. "I will old friend." Gadreel said with a smile.

"Is this the place?" Dean asked. "Yes this place is a front for the NSA and I put one of my people at the top in case I needed information." Crowley said. "Can I have these cuffs removed?" he asked "No take this jacket and put them over his hands." Dean said handing the jacket to Castiel. Going inside the building Crowley went to the receptionist and asked for Cecily. "We can sit there till I'm called in." Crowley said. " So how does this place work?" Liz asked. "They are tapping into the Host Line that way we can hear what the angels are up to." Crowley informed them. "Cecily will see you now Mr. Crowley. " The receptionist said with a smile. Dean, Castiel, and Liz got up but the receptionist told them only Crowley. "Going up to the office he created his follower with a smile. " Hello there dear how's it going here?" Crowley asked. "It's all well. You're probably want information of Hell and Abaddon." Cecily guessed. "Actually I need information on this car." Crowley said handing her a note. "Oh I see. Well I'll input the information and see what we get.

Back in Somerset Abner and Gadreel had a conversation about their past. " So how's everything been going on Earth for you?" Abner asked. "It's been ok. I've gone on small adventures and helped people a bit. How's your family?" Gadreel asked. "Well we go to dinner and the park and have fun. I work at a shop in town selling books. It's a good life." Abner said smiling. "What did you do in Heaven for all these years?" Gadreel asked. Hearing this question Abner's smile quickly left. " I worked in information. Relayed messages and kept data circulating." Abner replied. " So you got to be free and worked with our brothers and sisters. While I got to be tortured and beat in Heaven's Dungeon." Gadreel said with anger. "You're the one who left his post and I tried to cover for you and in doing so Lucifer got in and corrupted The Garden of Eden." Gadreel said with great fury. "I'm sorry my old friend." Abner said with a tear dropping from his eye. "Sorry doesn't cut it." Gadreel said. Pulling out an angel blade Gadreel launched it and impaled Abner in the chest.

"Okay got the information on your car. It's in Somerset, PA. Here's the address it was last seen at this address." Cecily spoke with a sweet tone. "Thanks dear. Have a nice day. So how's is Abaddon running Hell?" Crowley asked. "With an iron fist. Some people are afraid but I'm not…I pissed off Azazel and Alistair once…at the same time and I'm still alive so yeah." Cecily said giggling. "You have a guardian angel." Crowley said shocked at how she's still alive. "If I had known that I would've given you a higher title." He said. "I'm fine here. Good luck on your search." She said waving goodbye. Going down the stairs he met up with the rest. "We have a location. Let's get moving shall we." Crowley said smiling.

At the house of Abner, Gadreel was cleaning up the body of his old friend. He paused at times thinking of the past when he and Abner would do their duty and then have fun with their other brothers. He knew he had to leave all that behind if he was to become the new right hand man of Metatron and bring order back to Heaven. Finishing his cleanup he heard a noise outside. Walking around the house he sought out the cause of the noise. "Who goes there?" he said strongly. Outside Liz, Castiel, and Dean were walking around the perimeter. Dean was about to go inside when he received tap on the shoulder. Looking back he saw Crowley. "So what's your plan on capturing an angel that you can't really hurt?" he asked. "Shut up and get back in the car." Dean ordered. "You know I'm still a demon right? If I catch him off guard and give a good enough swing I can knock him the hell out. Of course you'll need to take off these cuffs." Crowley suggested. " Fine." Dean said begrudgingly. Going inside Dean distracted Gadreel. "Hey there Zeke. Oh right you're not Ezekiel, because he's dead." Dean said pissed off. "So you know that I'm an imposter. It matters not there is nothing you can do to stop me." Gadreel said proudly. "Who said I was going to stop you." Dean said with a smile. Gadreel felt a pull on his shoulder that turned him around. He was then met with a fist to the face and laid out on the floor. "Nice punch." Dean said impressed. "Thanks, I'm glad I kept all my strength." Crowley said picking up Sam's body and putting it over his shoulder. "Come on lets go." He said. "Why are you out?" Castiel said walking in the room. "He knocked the fake Ezekiel out. Thank him, better than just winging it." Dean retorted. "How is he unconscious?" Liz asked walking in from the outside. "Crowley laid him out with a punch. Let's go before he wakes." Dean said hurrying everyone out the door.

Going to a abandoned building not far away they put Gadreel in an Angel Trap and bound him to a chair. "Good thing I have this off site lab." Crowley said. "What are you going to do to me demon?" Gadreel asked waking up. "Oh nothing. Just get you out of Sam Winchester." Crowley said intensely. "What are you going to do?" Dean asked. "I'm going to put these in his head and work with his wiring and see if I can get information like I've done before. It's how I was able to get certain angels on my payroll." Crowley explained. "You can wait over there." Crowley said pointing away. "Excuse me." Liz said bluntly. "I'm about to probe your little brother's head and I doubt you two want to see me do this." Crowley said. Walking away they let Crowley work. " Why do you think this guy did it?" Dean asked. "Did what? Kill Kevin? Probably to stop him from translating the Angel Tablet. Why he's against us after all that we did. Not turning him in. Not killing him. I mean we've been kind to him." Castiel said. "Maybe someone got to him. One of the other angels that are fighting in the war probably convinced him to join their forces." Liz said sobbing. "Hey it'll be alright." Dean said hugging his sister. They all jumped hearing the screams coming from Gadreel. "I can't wait for this to end." Liz said.

Back at the Nasa communications center Cecily was closing up when she had an unexpected visitor. "Hello there." A voice said behind her. "Abaddon. How are you ma'am?" Cecily asked nervously. "Oh nothing just wondering how everything's going. Do you have any idea where Crowley is? A little birdy told me he spotted him around the area." Abaddon said sweetly. "Well I don't know anything about that." Cecily responded. "You're lying my dear. For that you get boiled." Abaddon said placing her hand on Cecily's lips and causing her body to head up and boil her alive. Cecily's body then dropped to the ground and turned to mush. "Hmm wonder where he went?" Abaddon wondered using her powers to track what had happened in the office. After a minute she found out where Cecily had sent Crowley and made way for that location.

After an hour Crowley began to make headway. " I think I have something." Crowley shouted. Running over they came over to see Gadreel in a trance. "Meum nomen est Gadreel. Meum nomen est Gadreel." Gadreel said in monotone. "What's he saying?" Dean asked. "His name. His name is Gadreel. It explains everything. Why he was so weakened." Castiel said. "What do you mean Cas, who's Gadreel?" Liz asked. "The Seraph that was in charge of watching Eden. He was God's most trusted angel and extremely powerful. He was imprisoned long ago when he failed to stop the Serpent from getting inside and corrupting Eve. And has been there since then. The Dungeon of Heaven probably tried to keep him in while the spell yanked him out. No wonder he was so weak." Castiel explained. "How the hell did he not die like the others?" Dean asked. "Because Gadreel is incredibly powerful and I wouldn't win in a fight against him outright if I had my grace and we were both at full strength." Castiel explained. "So he's high on the food chain." Dean snipped. "Yeah. Only the Archangels and Zachariah are more powerful then him." Castiel said angrily. "That's right. You're too weak." Gadreel smiled " Get out of him you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. " No, you're not Sam and he's locked away in a case about zombies and leviathans." Gadreel said."I'll get him out." Crowley said. "How?" Castiel asked. "I'm a demon. I don't need permission to enter Sam and since he's bound help it'll be easier. Only if you guys want me to. I can get in and tell Sam to cast him out. If I stay in you can always exorcise me." Crowley said. "As much as I hate to do this, but free him from the cuffs Liz, and Cas burn off Sam's tattoo." Dean ordered. They both did as instructed and Crowley sat down in a chair and prepared to possess Sam. "Open wide gorgeous." Crowley said smiling. "Wait say Poughkeepsie. It's our safe word means drop everything and run" Dean explained. "Gotcha." Crowley replied.. Expelling himself from his meatsuit he went into Sam's body.

Inside of Sam Crowley wondered around the dream version of the Fortress of Letters looking for Sam. "Hey Dean looks like the leviathans are eating the zombies. But that doesn't make any sense as they're technically decayed bodies." Sam said yelling to Dean. "Hey Liz where's that police report?" Sam asked. "Hey there Moose." Crowley said walking up behind Sam. "Guys!" Sam yelled. "Poughkeepsie." Crowley replied. "What? How do you know that word?" Sam asked confused. "Dean sent me the real Dean outside. You're in a dream said. You were greatly injured during The Trials and Dean, Liz, and your lover agreed to have this angel possess you in order for you to heal." Crowley explained. "You're crazy." Sam said about to fight when he saw Gadreel walking up behind Crowley in his old vessel's form. "What?" Crowley asked. "Oh shit." he muttered turning around seeing Gadreel. "Hello there demon." Gadreel said "Who are you?" Sam asked. "He's Gadreel the original chump. The one who failed to look after Eden and got imprisoned for it." Crowley explained to Sam. "I'm no longer a chump. I will be a champ and will help Metatron bring order back into Heaven!" Gadreel shouted. "Shut the fuck up." Crowley said thrusting his hand forward sending Gadreel flying. "Sam cast him out!" Crowley ordered as he went to fight Gadreel. The two beings came to blows and Gadreel quickly defeated Crowley and lunged at Sam. The two struggled and Sam managed to flip over Gadreel and put his foot on his throat. "Get the hell out!" Sam commanded. Outside in reality Sam's head suddenly rose up and Gadreel flew out.

In Kansas City at a bar Metatron was drinking alone waiting for Gadreel . The bartender was the old vessel of Gadreel and walked towards Metatron asking if he wanted another drink. "No I'm good. Just waiting for a friend." Metatron said bored. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a bright light from the outside appeared. The bartender was then in a trance and said one word. "Yes" Gadreel then entered the bartender and took him as a vessel once more. "Seems like you had some Winchester problems." Metatron joked.

Back at the building Crowley took his meatsuit back and they unbound Sam. "Sammy are you ok?" Dean asked. "What's going on?" Sam asked weakly. "Move Squirrel." Crowley commanded. Placing his hand on Sam's chest he healed him. "There he's better now." Crowley said. "You can heal?" Liz asked. "Of course. I'm a high level demon. We can heal we just don't. Otherwise our meatsuits would be riddled with wounds." Crowley pointed out. Suddenly cars drove up to the location. "Damn….it's Abaddon. I'll hold her off. You all run for it." Crowley said. "Are you serious?" Castiel asked. "Yes I am. Now go!" Crowley shouted. "Here take this" Castiel said giving him an angel blade. The four of them ran away to the back where the Impala and GTX were located and peeled out of there. "Well well. The Dead King lives" Abaddon said appearing behind Crowley. "So does the Bitch of Hell." Crowley shot. "That's Knight of Hell." Abaddon retorted. "Now where are your little friends." She asked impatiently. "None of your fucking business!" Crowley roared causing the room to quake. "Oooh temper temper. I grow tired of you Crowley. Time for you to die." Abaddon said snapping her fingers. Instantly a hoard of demons came in and stood behind their queen. " Looks like you're going to die by the hands of your old army." Abaddon snickered as she vanished. " Let's dance!" Crowley said summoning the angel blade to his hand he lunged forward and began killing the army of demons. One of the demons jumped on his back and put him in a headlock. Crowley punched him in the gut and put his right arm between them to put it on the demon's back and his left hand on the demon's stomach. He then lifted the demon up and flipped him upside down and drove his head in to the ground. After he blasted several demons with fire and killed them. With five of them left he moved with quickness and killed them all with his blade but not without a wound. "Damn….I'm getting old." Crowley said smiling.

Miles away from Abaddon they stopped and got out of the cars. "What the hell is going on? How could you guys do this?!" Sam asked enraged. "You were dying Sam! We had no other choice!" Dean yelled. "If he hadn't showed up I was going to sell my soul to Crowley to bring you back!" Dean bellowed. "He killed Kevin with my hands!" Sam yelled with tears in his eyes. "You remember that?" Liz asked. "Yes! I have to live with that now." Sam replied. "No you don't I do. I'm going to find Gadreel and make him pay." Dean said getting in the Impala and driving away.


	8. The Father of Murder

In 1863 in the town of Jasper Springs, Mississippi a group of demons were gathered in a shack. They were all dressed in confederate uniforms and had rifles with them. "We must stand firm and strong the Knight has to be protected." Some the leader of the demons. Suddenly the ground began to shake and thunder began to roar. The leader turned around only to be grabbed by the throat by a tall bearded man wearing a navy duster, black pants, and a white shirt. The man lifted him up and then send a blast of power through the demon creating a flash of red light to exit the demons eyes, mouth, and ears. The man then snapped the demons neck and dropped him on the floor like trash. The remaining 9 demons jumped at the man only for them to be smote as well in a gruesome manner. The man then walked to the back room and pulled out the jaw bone of an animal and kicked the door in.

* * *

In present time Dean was sitting in a bar scouting the place to see if he could get a lead on Gadreel. "If you're waiting for Gadreel he's long flown the coop." Crowley said appearing next to Dean with a bandage over his palm. "The hell happened to you?" Dean asked. "Abaddon sent a small army after me and I killed them all." Crowley said. "We may not know where Gadreel is, but we also need to handle Abaddon. I was doing research years back on the weapon the Archangels used to kill the Knights of Hell. It was called The First Blade. Rumor has it a demon knew of the blade but he was caught by a hunter who went by the name John Winchester. So maybe we can hunt together and find location of The First Blade." Crowley suggested. "You, want to hunt with me? Right. What's in it for you?" Dean asked. "Abaddon dead." Crowley said in a serious tone. "Fine." Dean said pulling out John's Journal. He turned several pages till he got to one that mentioned The First Blade. "Yeah says here he came across a demon who had knowledge of the First Blade but doesn't seem to go anywhere." Dean explained. "What are the initials in the margin?" Crowley asked. "Don't know, but I can find out. Let's go." Dean said. After a while they went to one of John's storage lockers and searched for information. There they found the whereabouts of a Tara.

In the Fortress of Letters Sam was in the shooting range practicing when Madison came in. "Hey how are you doing?" Madison asked. "I'm fine. Just pissed the hell off that you guys decided to have an angel possess me." Sam snipped. "Sam, honey we did it for you. We didn't know he was evil. In our minds if he was he would have just killed us all. Besides you're the one who said yes. If you really wanted to die you wouldn't have. Because of that angel our child will have a father!" Madison said with tears in her eyes. " I know that. But Kevin is dead because of that guy and he did it with my hands. I see it every time I close my eyes. The thought of him killing all the people I care about haunts me because it would be with my hands." Sam said. The two then embraced silently.

Upstairs Liz and Castiel were working on finding Gadreel and Metatron. "So you think Metatron is the one who made Gadreel kill Kevin?" Liz asked. "Yes it makes sense. Kevin is the prophet and could translate the Angel Tablet and potentially reverse the spell that made the angels fall." Castiel explained "Hell he probably has a way of stopping prophets from being activated which is why there are no signs of any of the others being in trouble or activated." He said tiredly. "What do you think he's going to do with the Angel Tablet?" Liz asked. " You said it broke your connection to Naomi. Is it possible he could use it to strengthen himself?" she asked. "Yes, very possible it wrote it and knows how to tap into hidden power. If he does it will be then end of us. God is nowhere to be found and two Archangels are dead, two imprisoned, and Metatron says that there are two more out there so who knows where they are, or if they would help." Castiel said. "Damn we need a miracle." He said angrily.

Walking into a shop Dean and Crowley went towards the woman behind the counter. "Hello there. You Tara?" Dean asked. "Yeah who wants to know?" Tara asked gripping her knee. "You know my old man. John Winchester." Dean explained. "Yeah. You Sam or Dean?" she asked "I'm Dean. I see. You dad Crowley. "I get a pain in my leg when demons are around." She said with fire in her voice. "There's a good reason why we're working together." Crowley said trying to explain the situation. "Yeah possession!" Tara said throwing Holy Water in Dean's face. "I'm not possessed. Yes he's a demon but we're hunting a Knight of Hell. I read up in my dad's journal saying you guys found a demon who knew about The First Blade." Dean stated. "Yeah. John and I never heard of something like a Knight of Hell or a First Blade. We tried to find it with a location spell we found, but we could never finish it. We couldn't get the last ingredient essence of Kraken." Tara explained. "Kraken. I have a load of Kraken in a warehouse in Belize." Crowley said snapping his fingers to teleport away but to no avail. "The hell is going on?" he asked. "Devil's Trap underneath the knockoff Persian rug." Tara said with a smile. "He can help. Let him go get the stuff and we can put an end to Abaddon." Dean said. "Fine." Tara sighed. Taking a knife she scratched off a line and Crowley vanished. "Why the hell are you working with a filthy demon?!" Tara asked angrily smacking Dean on the head. "Hey! I'm doing it to stop Abaddon. She's ruthless and hella strong. Besides, my brother, sister, and myself were working on The Trials of Hell to close the gates forever. One of them was to cure a demon. We didn't finish because my brother would die doing so and Crowley wasn't fully cured so he's basically a human with demon powers. So for now he's on our side. When he turns I'll end him." Dean explained. Just as he had finished Crowley appeared with the final ingredient. Working the spell it led them to Missouri. "Looks like that's where it is. You be careful Dean." Tara said. "Don't worry I will be." Dean said. "Oh you might want to reset that Devil's Trap. It is possible that demons are following us. Abaddon is sneaky as hell." Crowley said as they left.

Making their way to Missouri to the location that the spell marked they found a house. Getting out they walked towards it. " Oh shit." Crowley muttered. "What's wrong?" Dean asked. " Something is not right. I feel something dark. Something ancient and evil." He said. Looking up he saw a man working with bees. " Holy mother of fuck. Dean we need to leave now. We need to be a world away from here." Crowley insisted. "Why he's just some beekeeper you're the King of Hell." Dean shot. "He's not just a beekeeper he's the Father of Murder." Crowley said with fear in his eyes. "Who?" Dean asked confused. "He's Cain." Crowley said slightly annoyed. "Cain? Wait like Cain and Abel. That Cain?" Dean asked. "Yes him we need to get out of here now." Crowley said pulling Dean back towards the Impala. "You're not going anywhere Crowley." Cain said appearing behind them.

Inside the home of Cain, Dean and Crowley sat on the sofa wondering what was going to happen next. "So what's this guy's deal?" Dean asked finally getting up to look around at photos and objects around the house. "Well after he killed Abel he became a demon." Crowley started to explain. "What do you mean became a demon?" Dean said quickly turning around to Crowley. "I mean he became the deadliest demon to ever walk the face of the Earth. We all thought he was dead or hoped he was. Even the upper demons hoped it as well. Azazel, Lilith, Samhain, and Faust. Only one who kinda missed him was Alistair as he found Cain's actions entertaining." Crowley informed Dean. "Of course he would." Dean muttered. Hearing Cain coming down the hall Dean quickly went back to his seat. "so you stumbled across my humble home." Cain said putting the tray he was carrying on the table and giving Dean and Crowley a cup of tea. " So what are a Winchester and the King of Hell doing here?" he asked sipping his tea. "Well you see" Crowley started as Cain put his finger up to his mouth and signaled Crowley to hush taking away his voice. "Dude you gotta teach me that." Dean said with a smile. "We're here because we need The First Blade. We heard it was used to kill the Knights of Hell and we need it to take care of Abaddon." Dean explained. Hearing her name he fidgeted with the ring on this left ring finger. "So give us the blade and we'll be on our way." Dean said. "I'm sorry you made a trip for nothing. Good day gentlemen. I'm going into town." Cain said getting up to get his coat. "Hey listen pal! We need the blade to finish off that bitch. Trust me she's dangerous." Dean said. "If your friend could talk he'd tell you that I formed the Knights of Hell. I built that organization with my own hands." Cain explained. "I thought Lucifer did that" Dean said confused. "He picked me to be his Champion and make an elite army and I did." Cain replied. "Champion? What are you like the strongest?" Dean asked. "Yes I am. I was the Champion, Lilith the Queen, Azazel to Viceroy, Alistair the Torturer and Inquisitor, Samhain the Beast Master, and Faust the Deal Maker. We were his council of his most dangerous demons and ran Hell in his stead. Lilith was the head and Azazel the second in command. He ran most of the day to day activities while Lilith had fun. God was she annoying." Cain said rolling his eyes. "What she bug you al lot?" Dean asked. "She wanted to have a five way. All she did was have sex, eat babies, and slaughter villages." Cain explained. "Now I must go. Goodbye gentlemen. Lock the door on your way out." Cain said walking away. Going to the Impala Dean gave Crowley the plain. "Once he leaves we come back and take the blade." Dean said " I've got a bad feeling about this." Crowley whined.

At Tara's shop a man walked in the door. "Hello there ma'am I'm looking for some friends of mine." The man said. Tara grabbed her leg in pain. Instantly the man tried to launch at her but was stopped by the Devil's Trap. "Nice try." Tara said with a smile. Picking up her shotgun she shot him full of rock salt. "You bitch. I'm going to skin you alive and roast you for dinner." The demon spat flashing his black eyes. "I doubt that." Tara said with a smirk. "You think I came alone?" the demon asked. Tara then grabbed her leg once more and looked behind her. A blonde haired woman back slapped her and threw her across the room. The woman then walked to the trap and took a lamp and broke the line. "Thanks darling. Hello there my name is Damien." The demon said grabbing Tara. "Time to have some fun."he said.

In the Fortress of Letters Castiel and Liz were looking at articles of gangs forming at alarming rates. "Seems like Metatron is forming his own army. So now we will have three armies of angels. Why can't my brothers ansd sisters just be at peace with each other." Castiel sighed. "Because they're confused and need a great leader." Liz said. " That's true." Castiel replied. Walking in the room Madison and Sam wondered if they wanted anything to eat. "You guys up for dinner?" Sam asked. "We're cooking." He said. "Hope you mean you're helping out and Maddie is doing most of the work." Liz shot. "Hey my cooking is good." Sam retorted. Liz then stared him down. "Ok fine it's decent." Sam said. "That's better." Liz giggled. "Sure we're up for some food. Thanks." Liz said. "Will there be shrimp?" Castiel asked. "Yep" Madison said "Great. Thank you both." Castiel said.

Returning to Cain's home Dean and Crowley walked around in search of the First Blade. "Where do you think he'd keep something like that?" Crowley wondered. "Who knows but we need to find it." Dean urged. Walking by a wall he saw a picture of a woman wearing a ring similar to the one that Cain was wearing. "Look here. She's wearing the same ring that Cain has. Father of Murder got hitched." Dean said. "Well that explains why he disappeared." Crowley pointed out. Hearing the door close they both quickly moved to get out of the house. "So you returned Cain said appearing before them with a bag of groceries.

Outside of the house Damien and his partner arrived in red pickup truck. "Damn…I can't believe it. Call for back up." Damien ordered.

"Why are you here?" Cain asked. "I told you to leave and I meant it. You're wasting your time." Cain explained. "Because she killed a lot of people and one was my grandfather. You don't give up on family." Dean said. In an instant the door was thrusted open and a man was standing there enraged. " I thought a smelled a Winchester." The man said. He then roared and reared his head back opening his giant jaws revealing himself to be a Leviathan. "OH SHIT!" Dean yelled. The Leviathan leaped towards Dean but was caught by Cain. Grabbing it by the throat he smote and killed the Leviathan. "The fuck is this?" he asked. "That is er was a Leviathan. Something very old and nearly un-killable and can hardly be harmed." Dean said shocked. "Well he's dead now." Cain said picking up the body. "Excuse me while I take out the trash." He said vanishing. "You're telling me if Abaddon had come a year and a half earlier we could have had this guy somehow kill all those black oozing dicks? Great." Dean said pissed off. "That thing was filthy." Cain said returning Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the outside. Walking to the window they saw a hoard of demons walking to the house. "Hey Cain! Give us The Winchester and Crowley and we'll leave. Our business isn't with you!" Damien yelled. "Now you've exposed me." Cain said annoyed. "Great we need to barricade the entrances." Dean said moving a shelf to the front of a door. "Put that pack. They will not enter. I'll keep them out." Cain said calmly. "So what do we do now?" Dean asked. "I don't care what you do. You can leave if you want. You've exposed me to everyone and now I must move soon. I lived in this house for over a century." Cain said intensely. Walking to the kitchen he started peeling corn. "Corn really?" Dean asked. "Yes I love corn. No you can't have any." Cain shot.

For an hour they all sat in the house with the number of demons getting larger outside. "We need a plan of action." Crowley said. "Why can't you just give us the damn blade." Dean said. "Wow you have some nerve raising your voice to me Dean. Let's see how strong you are." Cain said with a smile. Snapping his fingers five demons rushed inside. They all turned nervously towards Cain. "Don't mind me, I'm just peeling corn. Have at him." Cain instructed. The five demons jumped towards Dean who whipped out his Angel Blade and killed the first two with swiftness. The third demon swung a kick and threw Dean to the ground. Jumping back up Dean engaged the demon in hand to hand combat. Dean was first on the defensive then countered a punch and went on offense. In a quick motion he got his angel blade and slit the throat of the demon and dropped him. A brunette female demon then jumped on his back while Damien charged him from the front and Dean was wailed on for a while. Throwing the woman off his back he grabbed a cast iron skillet and beat her over the head then impaled her in the eye with his blade. Damien then grabbed him and lifted Dean in the air and slammed him on the table which didn't even budge. "Wow this is a sturdy table." Dean said. "Hell yeah" Damien agreed. "Why thank you I made it myself " Cain replied. Dean then punched Damien in the face freeing himself from his hold. The then unleashed a fury of punches and reverse kicks and flipped Damien over and launched his Angel Blade threw his heart killing him. "Impressive, most impressive." Cain said. "Gee thanks Darth." Dean said with a snarky tone. "You really want to get Abaddon. Heard you saved your brother, why?" Cain asked. "Like I said before you don't give up on family." Dean said strongly.

"So what now?" Crowley asked. "We take them all out." Dean said. "You're really bold." Cain said. "Ok I'm done with all your talk just give us the damn blade." Dean said with force. "The First Blade isn't here. That spell brought you to its power source, me." Cain said rolling up his right sleeve revealing a mark on his arm. "Holy mother." Crowley said making the form of a cross on his head and chest. "Really." Dean said dryly. "That's the Mark of Cain." Crowley informed him. "Straight from Lucifer himself." Cain said. "Oh yeah after you killed your brother because he was God's favorite." Dean said. "Abel wasn't talking to God he was talking to Lucifer. He was going to make my brother his pet. So I made a deal with him Abel's soul goes to Heaven for mine in Hell. He accepted. I think became a Knight. His Champion. My Knights and I brought forth death and destruction that the world had never seen and hadn't seen since then." Cain explained. "But then you stopped why?" Dean asked. "I fell in love. I was happy and she loved me for who I was even though she knew of my past. But then they took her from me so I picked up The First Blade once more and slaughtered the Knights of Hell. It felt so good to have back in my hands." Cain said with a grin. "Well you miss one." Dean said. "Yeah I know.

* * *

Back in the shack in 1863 Cain burst into the room and saw his wife sitting at a desk and mirror. "Colette!" Cain said happily. His happiness soon faded as he realized Abaddon was possessing his beloved wife. "Get out of her!" Cain commanded. " Why should I? It's all nice and warm inside here. Come on now let's have some fun. Like we used to have all the time." Abaddon said seductively. "No I love her not you What I had with you was just lust and chaos." Cain said. "Guess I'll rip her apart from the inside then." Abaddon said smiling and twisting the inside of Colette and ripping apart her organs. "NO!" Cain screamed in rage. He then lunged at Abaddon with The First Blade aimed to kill her. However, he was too late. As he pierced the abdomen of his wife Abaddon vacated the body and made a hasty retreat. "No no no no. I'm so sorry. I'll find Abaddon and make her pay." Cain said with tears in his eyes. "Please don't. There has been enough bloodshed. Promise me not to kill anymore." Colette said weakly. "I promise." Cain said cradling his wife as she passed on.

* * *

" I promised my wife to never kill again. Her loved is what I held onto all these years to keep that promise." Cain explained. " The only way I could do it was by throwing The First Blade into the deepest part of the ocean. The further away from it the better I could keep the promise." Oh great" Dean sighed. Unexpectedly Cain disappeared. Outside of his house near the woods he went to the grave of his wife. "Colette, I know you're looking down on me. I hope you can forgive me and know that I love you.. Tell Abel I said hi." Cain said kissing her grave. Reappearing in his home he walked towards Dean and Crowley. "Listen Dean only someone who is worthy can have the Mark. I can transfer it to you if you really want." Cain said rolling up his sleeve. "Can I use it to kill that bitch?" Dean asked. "Hell yes." Cain replied. "But the Mark comes with a great price." Cain expressed. "You had me at kill the bitch." Dean said. "Alright then." Cain replied the two gripped forearms and Cain transferred the Mark to Dean. "Damn what a rush." Dean said amazed. "Once you kill Abaddon I'll be calling you for a favor. To use the blade on me." Cain instructed Dean. "Why?" Dean asked bewildered. "For what I'm about to do." Cain answered. Snapping his fingers he released his spell that was holding the demons at bay and they burst in. Over 100 demons broke into the house. Cain waved his left hand and Crowley and Dean were outside in the Impala." The hell? He sent us out. Now those guys are trapped in there." Dean said. "With him" Crowley said. Starting the Impala Dean drove away in great haste. Inside the house the demons surrounded Cain. "Well it's been a long time since I've killed. Bar the Leviathan earlier. So who wants to be first." Cain said with his pupils becoming a dark red like the color of blood and not bright like a Crossroads Demon. The demons rushed him and Cain grabbed the first two and smote them. The next one he ripped off his arms and used them to beat several other demons. Cain then thrusted his arm inside a demon and ripped out its spine. Three females tried to stab him with angel blades but he was unaffected. "Nice try." Cain said with a smile. Snapping his fingers he destroyed them on a subatomic level. Raising his left and he fired a red beam of light and annihilated half the army. Picking up one of the angel blades he smile and went to slaughter the other half. After ten minutes they were all dead. "Damn it feels good to kill an army again.

Driving back towards the Fortress Dean stopped on the side of the road and had a conversation with Crowley. "Listen I hope I can trust you enough to search for the blade. You're the only person right now that's on our side that can actually search the ocean." Dean said. "Don't worry. I'll find it. No matter what. You've guys been good to me. You could have killed me but you didn't and I thank you for that." Crowley said vanishing.

Arriving back home Dean walked down the stairs and saw everyone sitting researching and trying to find Gadreel. "Hey." Dean said looking at Sam. "Hey. You ok?" Sam asked looking at the mild cuts on Dean's face. "Yeah I'm fine. Just got in a fight with a couple of demons." He said. "What happened?" Castiel asked. "Well Crowley and I went searching for a weapon to kill Abaddon." Dean started. "Wait you were working with Crowley? He's still alive?" Liz asked. "Yes apparently he fought off an army that Abaddon released on him. We went searching for something called The First Blade." Dean said. "The First Blade? The First Blade!" Castiel said shocked. "What the hell is that?" Madison asked. "A very powerful weapon and ancient." Castiel explained "It's the weapon Cain used to kill Abel." He said. "Yeah I know we met." Dean said. "You met Cain?!" Castiel said standing up. "Yeah. Guy is all kinds of scary. Kept over 100 demons from entering his house with his will power. Oh and not to mention Crowley and I were being tracked by a Leviathan." Dean informed everyone. "Oh shit." Madison said. "Yeah that's what I said. Bastard lunged at us and Cain grabbed it by the neck, smote it and dropped it on the floor like a dead rapid dog." Dean said with a slight smile grabbing Sam's bear and drinking some of it. "Hey that's mine." Sam said. "You just got your body back this stuff is bad for you Sammy." Dean said winking at his little brother. "If only we knew Cain could kill Leviathan we could have unleashed him on Dick." Castiel said. "I doubt it. He would've killed us all and went back to living his life. So where are you on finding Gadreel?" Dean asked. "Nowhere but we're not giving up." Liz said. "Where's Crowley anyway?" she asked "Looking for The First Blade. Cain threw it into the ocean so he's searching it. Once it's found I use it to kill Abaddon then we have one less problem to deal with." Dean said. "Dean….what did you do?" Castiel asked walking closer to him. "What I had to." Dean responded. Grabbing Dean's arm Castiel rolled up his jacket sleeve and saw the Mark. "Dean! Why?!" Castiel asked. "Because I had to. How the hell did you know it was there?" Dean asked. "Because I know very well who Cain is and how he came to be." Castiel shouted. "The sooner Crowley finds the blade, the sooner we can get that damn thing off your arm.


	9. The Vessel

.

Over the past 4 months the group hunted down several demons and monsters while also searching for the First Blade and Gadreel. While they were dwindling down Abaddon's army they weren't getting that far in stopping Metatron and Gadreel. In the Fortress of Letters everyone was getting up for the day. "Damn it's been rough lately." Liz said. "It's all those cookies and orange soda." Sam teased. "Sam, do you want me to drop kick you?" Liz asked with fire in her eyes. "I was kidding." Sam said backing up "You better be." Liz said jumping up to smack him on the back of the head. "Damn you're tall." She muttered walking away. "Hey! We got movement of angels." Dean said rushing into the room. "Really? About damn time" Liz said. "Been a while." "Yeah I know. Seems there's been a lot of rustling around in California." Dean said. "More specifically in the area around Los Angeles. There have been battles in and around the city." Castiel explained further. "Something powerful must be there." Liz stated. "Has to be. Does it seem like the attacks are coordinated in any way?" Sam asked. "Yes seems like some are purely defending from witness reports while others are on the offensive." Dean replied. "Well let's get there and see what we can find." Liz said. "Hold on there. There may also be demons. There's just one case about some people walking around with black eyes but we still need to be prepared for them as well." Dean said. "Ok then." Liz said grabbing the keys to the Impala. "I'm driving." She said with a smile. "Not a chance." Dean said yanking the keys away from his little sister.

Entering the city of Los Angeles they immediately went to one of the locations where an attack had occurred and stumbled upon a great wreckage. "Son of a bitch. This is gruesome as hell." Dean said looking at all the desolation. Petrified bodies were all around the battlefield. "Ok so it seems like whoever was fighting here was extremely desperate." Sam said. "I mean it's like they had a great goal to achieve and wanted to get it at all cost." He continued. "Damn right" said a voice behind them all. Turning around they all saw Crowley walking into the scene. "What exactly happened?" he asked. "Angel battle." Dean said. "You find The First Blade yet?" Dean asked impatiently. "No I searched the seven seas and went down to the Marianas Trench, it wasn't there. Someone has it somewhere on Earth. I also have been dodging Abaddon's minions for the most part and had some minor scraps with them." Crowley explained. "Well hurry the hell up we don't have all year." Dean snipped. "I'm going as fast as I can. You can be a little grateful." Crowley said. "We're going to need to see the other crime scenes" Liz said. " After lunch that is." She said with a smile.

Going to a restaurant the five of them got a table towards the back and began to chat about what could the angels possibly be fighting over before the waitress came to take their orders. "Ok we know there are three factions of angels. We have Bartholomew's army, Malachi, and Metatron who most likely has Gadreel as his right hand man." Castiel started. " Malachi was a sneaky bastard and definitely would take a couple of weapons out of the vault. They could be the reason for the fighting and the other armies wanting them to increase their power. With them the war will get far more destructive than it already is." Castiel said sternly. " Let's not forget that demons are starting to get into the mix." Sam said. " Abaddon is taking advantage of the chaos and is trying to dwindle down the numbers on all sides." Crowley pointed out. "Well we better find out what's making them go crazy in Los Angeles and fast" Dean said. At that moment the waitress walked up and asked if they were ready. "Yes we are." Sam said. "We're all having grilled chicken salads with light dressing." He said. "Um excuse you?" Dean asked. "Yeah what he said." Liz said in a tense tone. "You guys eat terribly. Having salad in the middle of the day won't hurt. You can have whatever you want for dinner. For now do your bodies a favor." Sam replied. "Fine whatever." Liz said. "Ok then and what to drink?" the waitress asked. "Water all around." Sam said smiling. "Ok I'll put the order right in." she said taking the menus and going to the kitchen. "Water…really Sammy." Dean said glaring at his brother. "You're buying me 3 liters of orange soda later on." Liz shot. "Cool whatever." Sam scuffed. After a while they received their meal and ate. Afterwards they went to a hotel and checked in.

In Heaven Gadreel went to the conference room and started the meeting with Metatron's army. "Now may I have everyone's attention?" he asked bringing the room to silence. " Ok as you know we have been having a lot of attacks in California and the other armies are trying to overtake our territory." Gadreel said. We need to secure it more and get more recruits to join us. There are plenty of angels in Washington that seem to not be on anyone's side. Xavier you will go to sway them to our side." Gadreel ordered. "Yes sir. I will do so without fail." Xavier said. "Good. The rest of you will still do your shifts and rotations as well as go to training sessions to keep your skills up. Any questions?" Gadreel asked. "Yes. Is Metatron ok? We haven't seen him for months?" Lisa asked. "He's fine. No need to worry about him." Gadreel said. " Now if that's all. I'll see you all later." Gadreel said. Going to Metatron's office he saw the Archangel lying down on his sofa. "How are you doing?" Gadreel asked. "Doing better. The wounds I suffered are great. If it hadn't been for the Angel Tablet I'd be dead. It was inside me at the time and cracked when I got hit." Metatron said. "it's still repairing itself as I am doing the same. How's everything going?" he asked. "Strong and well. We do have some attacks we're handling in California." Gadreel explained. "Make sure that you do. Or all my effort will be for not." Metatron said.

In New York Bartholomew was ranting towards his staff via video chat. "How in the blood hell can you not find what is stored in that city! We need to get our hands on whatever Metatron has stored there so we can turn the tides of this battle. I don't care who gets in your way you let them feel pure and holy wrath. Now get back to work!" He yelled turning off the screens. "What do you think Metatron has there?" John asked. " I don't know but it is definitely important. He has his forces on pure defense and high alert in that area. I have word that he is recruiting on the side and his army is already strong. He's obviously using his having access to Heaven to gain their services so quickly." Bartholomew said angrily. "We need to strike fast and hard." He said causing the lights to explode and the ground to shake.

Chicago was in a state of chaos as Malachi was in a great fury. "I can't believe they failed. Ugh! How does Metatron keep staying one step ahead." He snarled. "Well he is an Archangel. The youngest of them but still an Archangel he has access to plenty of secrets of Heaven and is most likely using them to his advantage." Max explained. " Whatever he's doing is working all too well and I need to figure out what it is and end it as soon as I can." Malachi said raising his grace and causing a thunderstorm. "Sir maybe you should calm down. You're drawing attention to our location." Max said frightened. "Get me Bartholomew and Metatron. We're going to have a conversation." Malachi ordered. "I'll try sir." Max said.

Using a powerful spell the three angel armies had a meeting between the leaders through enchanted mirrors. "Where's Metatron?!" Malachi asked. "He's busy I'm speaking for him." Gadreel said. "You must be his enforcer I've heard about." Bartholomew said. "Who are you exactly?" he asked "I'm Gadreel his second in command." Gadreel answered. "You can't be serious. Metatron trust you after all you've done." Bartholomew said. "Yes he and I are going to rebuild Heaven and make it greater than ever. What is the meaning of this call?" Gadreel asked "I'd like to propose an offer we each get a corner of Heaven and three continents. It's an excellent offer we all get a piece of the pie." Malachi proposed. "Sounds good but I'm not for it." Bartholomew said. "Neither am I. We want all of Haven and Earth and there's nothing you can do about it." Gadreel said boldly. "We'll see about that." Malachi shot back. "Then I guess the war is still on." Gadreel said snapping his fingers and ending the spell.

Deep in the bowels of Hell Abaddon was informing her demons of a new plan. "Now I know some of you have been attacking angels in Los Angeles. Now I love go getters and whatnot but next time try and come up with a better plan. The Archangel Metatron is powerful and has his forces surrounding that place. I don't want him coming down here and wiping out my army. So from now on run your plans through me. What we're going to do now is put people in Los Angeles but burry yourselves deep inside your meatsuits, but be aware of your surroundings. Eventually a meatsuit can naturally get close to a location then you can call me and inform me about it and I will go there personally." Abaddon explained. " We will do our best your majesty." Leon said bowing before her. "Alright everyone time to get some new meatsuits." He ordered as all the demons vacated their host and went up above.

Doing research at the hotel they were finding purchase orders for new buildings and locations. "Seems like Metatron is buying up the place. In and around the city." Crowley said reading. "They all seem to surround Venice." Liz said. " Wait… Venice?" Castiel asked. "Yeah why? Does it mean something?" Liz asked watching Castiel stand up and walk around. "He must have something in the Green Room." Castiel stated. "The Green Room? You mean where Zach kept me when Sam ran away and joined Ruby? That room?" Dean asked. "Yes he must not want whatever it is to be discovered by others. The room is protected from all except those with access. Most likely just Metatron and Gadreel. If one of the other armies were to get access to Heaven they could potentially find whatever he's hiding, but in the Green Room it is protected. We must get access to it somehow." Castiel said. " How do you suppose we do that?" Sam asked. "If we get Gadreel we may be able to. Getting his blood and performing a spell I can open it. I have used The Green Room many times and know certain back doors just in case." Castiel explained. "Sounds like a plan." Crowley said. Soon there was a knock at the door and Dean jumped up with glee. Opening the door he greeted the pizza man. "One meat master, veggie master, pepperoni master, supreme master, and one pepperoni, chicken, and beef pizza." The man said. "Yep that's correct." Dean said paying him and taking the pizzas. "Thanks pal." Dean said with a grin. "Who the hell ordered a veggie pizza?" Crowley asked. "I did" Sam snapped. "You need to live a little Moose. " Crowley said. "You got that right. Hand over the mix pizza." Liz said. " Dibbs on the pepperoni " Castiel called. "Hey we all get slices of everything." Dean bellowed. Relaxing they all ate pizza and talked a bit on how exactly they would go about breaking into the Green Room.

The next morning they drove to Venice in a van they stole as the Impala would draw too much attention. Going to the warehouse where to room is located they saw a plethora of angels surrounding it. "Ok so is everyone ready?" Dean asked. "Yes" Castiel said. Getting out he cut his hand and drew the banishing sigil on the door and got back in. Dean then thrusted the van in to high gear and drove towards the building and got all the angels' attention. Castiel leaped out and placed his hand on the sigil and blasted all the angels away. "Let get inside." Castiel said. Rushing inside they opened the door to find a hoard of demons waiting inside. "Abaddon!" Dean yelled. "Hey there cutie long time no see. Heard the angels had something going on had my people lay low and have them place a sigil inside so we could teleport inside once the angels were gone." Abaddon explained. " Smart plan too bad you're going to fail." Liz said. "Oh really?" asked Abaddon. "Yes really" Crowley said disappearing with a snap. Suddenly Sam pulled out a demon bomb and before he could smash it on the ground Abaddon high tailed it out of the warehouse leaving her small army behind. The bomb went off and destroyed all the demons. "Nice one lil bro." Liz said with a smile. "Thanks. So where do you think Gadreel is?" he asked. "Right here." Gadreel said from behind them. "You actually think could get what belongs to Metatron?" he said walking towards them. Dean became incredibly angry and attacked him with an angel blade. Gadreel managed to block the attack and counter it with a punch. Suddenly Crowley returned and kicked Gadreel in the jaw. Liz drew her dagger and stabbed him in the leg. Pulling it out there was plenty of blood on the blade. " Cas now!" Dean yelled. Castiel had gone to a shelf and had drawn another banishing sigil and sent Gadreel away. "Here's your blood." Liz said handing the Hellsing Dagger to Castiel. Going to the small office inside the warehouse Castiel drew signs on the door and stated to speak the spell. After a while they managed to get the door open. Inside the room looked like before the last time they were inside. In the corner was a young man sleeping. Before they walked towards the man, the ground began to shake. "Shit they're coming back." Dean said. "I'll get whoever it is out." Crowley said rushing to the sleeping man and teleported out with him. "Get to the van!" Dean yelled. Rushing outside they got into the van and made a break for it. "Here start spray painting sigils on the widows and roof." Castiel said handing Liz and Sam cans. Spraying the paint and making sigils they were able to cover their escape.

Going to Metatron's office Gadreel prepared to tell him the bad news. "Hello sir. I'm sorry to tell you this but the Winchesters have your true vessel." Gadreel said. "What?!" Metatron said struggling to get up. "How could you let this happen?!" Metatron roared. "I'm sorry Metatron I will fix this." Gadreel said. " You better. Hopefully my healing takes one more month then I will make my move." Metatron declared.

Returning to the Fortress of Letters they all went to the main room and tried to call Crowley again. "Damn he's not picking up." Sam said. At that moment Dean got a phone call. "Hello…Crowley where the hell are you? We're back at the base. What do you mean you'll be here in a moment?" Dean asked. "I mean I'll be here in a moment." Crowley said holding the man over his shoulder. "How'd you get in this place is warded against evil?" Sam asked. "Guess that means I'm not evil anymore." Crowley said with a smile. Walking to a chair he put the man down. "Oh my god. It can't be." Sam said looking at the man. "Impossible." Castiel said. "Who is that?" Liz. "That's Adam." Dean said.


	10. Rising Demons

.

Sitting before them was Adam Milligan the half-brother of Dean, Liz, and Sam. "Wait Adam…like your half-brother?" Crowley asked. "Yeah but he's supposed to be in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer. How the fuck did he get out?" Dean asked. "I don't know. When I got Sam out they weren't really worried about his body just torturing his soul since it can't be broken. I snuck in grabbed it and once I got noticed sent a blast and narrowly got out." Castiel explained. "Why would Metatron have him? How would he get him? Sam asked. "The Angel Tablet. Maybe he's powering himself up with it and went inside The Cage and retrieved him for some reason. Possibly to use against you." Castiel said. "Ok how about Jodie or Garth. They're people we care about and way easier to get ahold of." Sam said. "We'll just have to wait for him to wake up." Castiel said. "Oh about that. I kinda put him under to make it easier to transport him." Crowley explained snapping his fingers and waking Adam up. Slowly awakening he opened his eyes and saw everyone around him. "The hell." Adam said. "Hey don't worry we're not going to hurt you." Dean said. "How did I get here? Where's that guy?" he asked. "The guy who was keeping you in The Green Room? He's gone you're among family…and Crowley." Dean said as Crowley raised his hand identifying himself. " Can I have something to drink? Water please?" Adam asked. "Sure." Castiel said going to get a glass.

"Where am I?" Adam asked looking around the incredible room he was in. "This is the Fortress of Letters." Dean said. "It is the home of the Men of Letters people who keep an eye on the supernatural and monsters. We're legacies. It's in our bloodline for generations." Dean continued. "Wow so a hunter base." Adam said. "Well the Men of Letters are more the scholars and brains while the hunters are more the warrior and brawn." Crowley said. "Do you know why they were keeping you in that room?" Castiel asked returning with a glass of water. "Something about healing me and making sure I was ready." Adam explained. "Ready for what?" Sam asked. "Ready to be the vessel of some angel named Metatron." Adam replied. "Wait what?" Dean asked. "Yeah some tall guy in a leather jacket said I was his true vessel. I can't believe I got out of one prison and was put in another. Or back in one I should say." Adam said drinking some of his water. "You remember The Cage?" Sam asked. "Mostly. I was just inside watching Michael do things. I remember you burning the hell out of my body." Adam said looking at Castiel. "Sorry about that." Castiel said. "No hard feelings. I remember them torturing you Sam. Or I guess your soul. Michael did it for a while, but stopped he tried to make Lucifer stopped but that annoying bastard kept singing It's a Small World so Michael just left him alone and protected me." Adam said. "Then some guy came in wearing a suit and trench coat put out his hand and Lucifer gave him the soul and then he left." Adam said taking another sip of water. "That would be Death." Dean said. "Death…like the grim reaper." Adam said bluntly. "Yep that guy." Dean replied. "Wow no wonder Lucifer just gave him the soul. After that it was just boring. They would yell at each other sometimes other times just silence. Till a couple of months ago when a sudden blast of power ripped Michael out of me. Some guy grabbed me then he got hit by Michael and Lucifer shot him with all they had which nearly killed the guy. We barely made it out alive." Adam said. "Damn. He must have used the Angel Tablet to power himself up to get you separated then had his ass handed to him. Probably why Metatron didn't come personally to keep us from saving you." Liz said. "Um who are you?" Adam asked. "Um I'm Eliza. Your sister." She said. "I have a little sister. Cool." Adam. "No you have an older sister. You and Sam." Liz said with piercing eyes. "Oh sorry." Adam said. "Yeah you don't want to get on her bad side." Sam said. "Also don't drink her orange soda. You'll die." Dean said. Hearing that Adam laughed. "He was being serious." Liz in a serious tone. "Gotcha." Adam said. "Ok how about some dinner." Dean said.

After eating they all sat around telling Adam of what has been going on lately in the world. "So the angels fell to Earth, you're human now, and you're a partially cured demon who used to be the King of Hell. And you were taken as a toddler by witches who whipped everyone's mind of your existence. Wow this is a lot to take in." Adam said. "So who's running Hell?" Adam asked. " A Knight of Hell by the name of Abaddon. We're working hard on taking her down." Crowley said. "How can a Knight beat a king?" Adam asked . "Easiest way to explain is Knights of Hell are elite demons trained by the Father of Murder and are stronger than normal demons. Only six demons are stronger than them." Crowley explained. "Speaking of demons I remember Cain mentioning Faust. "Who's that?" Dean asked. "He's the original King of the Crossroads. The demon who came up with the ritual of the deal. He pissed off Lilith and she locked him up deep inside Hell. Been there ever since." Crowley explained. " So what now. Where do I go?" Adam wondered. "You stay here." Dean said. "Metatron will be looking for you and this is the safest place on the planet." Dean informed him. "I will be updating the warding around here and strengthening it against angels to make it safer." Castiel stated "Great so now I'm in a third prison." Adam said annoyed. "This isn't a prison. You can leave just make sure one of us is with you." Liz said. "Cool I guess." Adam said. "We'll also give you training just to be on the safe side." Dean said. "I actually know how to fight. Michael would sometimes teach me a bit to pass the time." Adam stated. "Well if you got a couple of lessons from him then you're good to go. He practically invented hand to hand combat." Castiel said.

In Sioux Falls, South Dakota Sheriff Jodie Mills was going home after a long shift when she got a call about an attack. Going to the house she went to the door and knocked. " Larry it's Sherriff Mills." Jodie said from behind the door. Soon the door opened with Larry looking beat up. "What happened?" Jodie asked. "My wife, she went nuts. Come in." Larry said motioning her to walk inside the house. "Walk me through what happened." Jodie instructed as she sat down across from Larry. "Well lately Janet has been acting weird and doing some pretty strange things. Going out in the middle of the night and not coming home till noon. Then today I tried to get to the bottom of all this weirdness and she attacked me. I tried to fight her off and then suddenly her eyes became pitch black and she through me with her finger tips into the wall and ran off." Larry said. "I don't know how she did it or what's going on but I'm scared and worried for her." He said with tears in his eyes. "Well Larry I'm going to do my best and help you out. Now go get some rest." Jodie said as she got up to leave. Inside her car she called Dean Winchester and told him what occurred.

At the Fortress of Letters everyone began packing for the case." Where the hell is Adam?" Dean asked. "I don't know." Liz said. "Sam!" Dean called out. "He's gone." Castiel said walking into the room. "He took Adam to buy some clothes." He explained to Dean and Liz. "Crowley left a while ago to get back to his search for The First Blade." Castiel stated. "Well they better hurry up. We leave in ten minutes." Dean said. After five minutes Sam and Adam returned. "Hurry up you two and back we're going to Sioux Falls. Jodie's got a case." Dean informed them. "Ok I'll get Adam a night bag." Sam called out. After a while they went to the garage to leave. "Ok so are we all pilling up in the Impala?" Sam asked "Nope I'm taking mine." Liz said. " So who you riding with?" Dean asked Adam. "Doesn't matter." Adam said. "Cool get in" Dean said.

Making their way to Jodie's house they all got out and greeted her. "Wow a lot of you showed up for this." Jodie said giving Sam and Dean a hug. "Well demons have a new leader and she's evil as hell." Dean informed her. "So who are the newbies?" she asked. I'm Castiel. " Castiel said shaking Jodie's hand. "Nice to meet you. How do you know Sam and Dean?" Jodie asked. "I'm the one who gripped them both tight and raised them from perdition." He said. "I see. And you are?" Jodie asked Liz. "I'm Liz their sister." She said "Sister? Why the hell have you guys never told me you had a little sister?" Jodie asked Sam and Dean. "Actually I'm Dean's little sister. I'm older than Sam. It's a long story." Liz chuckled. "I'd love to hear it sometimes. And you are?" Jodie asked looking at Adam. "I'm their little brother." He said with a slight smile. "Wow you guys have a lot of lost siblings." Jodie joked. "Actually I was in Lucifer's Cage with Michael and Lucifer." Adam said dryly. Jodie gave a half smile but then noticed Adam's serious look."Oh…wow. Well come on in.

"So what's been going on?" Dean asked sitting down on the couch. "Well from what I know a few people have been going crazy. Asked loved ones and they all said they had black eyes. There's an old factory that's been shut down for a while that has had visitors. I'm thinking they may be operating there at times and doing something evil." Jodie explained. "Must be building something." Dean said. "Probably trying to form a weapon." Castiel suggested. "How? What kind of weapon?" Jodie asked. "When supernatural events occur they leave behind residual energy depending on how powerful or the type event happened." Castiel informed everyone. "What happened here?" Liz asked. " Death happened." Dean said. "About four years ago when Lucifer was walking the Earth, he used a spell to bind Death and had him walk through the cemetery. Doing so he rose the dead and eventually they all became rapid zombies." Dean told Liz. "And since it was an act that was caused by Horseman it will have great residual energy. Whatever they're doing will have gargantuan consequences" Castiel said. "Then let's get started on research. Cas and I will check the place out the rest of you stay here and do some digging." Dean ordered

In Hell Abaddon was gathering her forces for preparation. "Ok as you know we're building a weapon to battle the angels. In Sioux Falls we are building a cannon that can level cities and we'll put a definite hole in their armies. Now we must hurry as we might have company." Abaddon informed her demons. "Whoever gets in our way will fall by our hands and we'll paint that town with their blood." Jezebel said licking her lips. "Hmm I knew you would be a great." Abaddon smiled at her.

Going to the factory Dean and Castiel snuck in to see if they could find anything to go on. "Dean I think I found something." Castiel whispered. Walking towards Castiel Dean saw what he was looking at. Standing before them was a giant orb radiating with power. "Was that inside of it?" Dean asked. "I believe it's some sort of power. That thing is drawing in energy and is most likely going to be used to fire at something." Castiel explained. "Hey, I think we have company." Dean said pointing at five demons walking around. "Then we take them out." Castiel said sneaking around and drawing his angel blade. "Why the hell do we get stuck watching this damn this?" One of the demons asked. "Probably cause you're low level." Castiel said coming out and killing the five of them by stabbing them and slitting their throats. "Damn Cas." Dean said astonished. "What?" Castiel asked. "Just a bit much. Could've used one of one." Dean pointed out. "My apologies." Castiel said. "No biggie. Let's get back to Jodie's." Dean said. "After we get rid of these bodies." He continued.

At Jodie's house the rest of the gang were doing research to find out how long demons could've been operating in the town. "Seems like in different cities around the state there has been weird activity among people. Stealing parts and killing people. Must be using souls to help power this weapon." Sam said. "You can use souls as power?" Jodie asked. "Yep it's why demons want you to sell them." Liz explained. "Yeah Castiel once said sticking your hand inside a person to touch their soul was like putting your hand in a nuclear reactor." Sam said. "Holy shit." Jodie exclaimed. " Yeah it's pretty dangerous operations." Sam said. After a while Dean and Castiel returned to the rest of them. "Hey these demons have some kind of super weapon in that factory." Dean said walking in. "Super weapon?" Sam asked standing up. "Yes Sam a weapon that could cause incredible damage. We couldn't shut it down as we don't' know how it works and could potentially set it off and destroy us all." Castiel informed them. "So what do we do then?" Adam asked. "We gear up and stake the place out. Watch how they use it and then we kill them then disarm it and dismantle it." Dean said with great confidence. "That seems pretty dangerous." Jodie said. "Let's do it." She said getting up to grab her guns and knives. While gearing up Adam picked up the Hellsing Dagger and admired it. "This is sweet." He said. "Adam, I know you're new to all this but there are rules concerning that dagger. It's mine and nobody touches it." Liz said grabbing it from him. "Ok then." Adam said grabbing the angel blade.

Waiting outside in their cars they sat patiently for the demons to arrive. "So how long do you think till Crowley finds The First Blade?" Sam asked Dean. "Who knows, Sammy. Hopefully it's soon. When we get that bitch out of the way we'll be able to focus on Metatron and fixing heaven." Dean replied. "That will be the biggest challenge in front of us." Castiel said pointing out. "How bad is this Metatron guy?" Jodie asked. "He's an Archangel and the Scribe of God so he is incredibly powerful. He could easily destroy us all, but he has a huge ego and thinks he's better than us all so he'll toy with us. That will be his down fall." Castiel explained. "Damn straight." Dean said. In the Charger Liz and Adam were having a conversation. "So how do you like the whole hunting thing?" Adam asked his older sister. "It's life. I mean yeah it's bloody, violent, and sometimes horrifying, but on the bright side I'm helping people and saving lives. That's what makes it worth it." Liz told him. "Guess that is a reason to keep at it." Adam replied. "Hey looks like we got company." Liz said noticing the demons walking up. Getting out of the cars the six snuck into the building after the demons and watched the intently.

Stepping forward out of the crowd was Abaddon. "Now that how goal is almost here we must prepare for the end. In one hour this will fire into Heaven and destroy the army there. Then we'll fire it towards New York and Chicago and put a dent in those armies as well. Once they are weakened we will strike hard and destroy the angels. Afterwards we will rule Earth and Hell and Heaven will become a wasteland." Abaddon said with glee. "Now carefully use this spell and charge it up. When we're done we'll power it down and move to the next target." Abaddon said. "Ok it's show time" Dean said jumping out and drawing his angel blade. "It's the Winchesters! Attack!" Abaddon yelled. "The hell Dean." Sam said as he began to fight. Jodie fired several shots at the demons with bullets with Devil Traps and anti-demon sigils causing them incredible pain. Teaming up with her Adam took out the demons that she incapacitated. Liz and Dean were back to back slaughtering demons. Abaddon looked in anger has her army was losing. Castiel was making his way to weapon, taking out any demon in his way using his advance fighting skills and swordsmen level. Sam was surrounded by many demons and was starting to get pummeled. "What the hell have I been training you for! Take them out!" Abaddon screamed. The demons then to get a second wind and began to pummel Team Free Will. Castiel tried with all his might to get to the weapon, but the demons numbers kept increasing. Dean and Liz started to tire out. Jodie and Adam were pinned down and were about to fall to the demons. Sam was getting the life strangled out of him by Jezebel. "Wow the great Winchesters falling so easily." Jezebel said licking Sam. Her hand was over Sam's mouth and making it harder for him to breathe. Seeing everyone in grave danger Sam made a drastic decision. "Ouch!" Screamed Jezebel. Letting go she saw her hand was bleeding. She was then grabbed by Sam once more and he began sucking on her hand. Suddenly she flew across the room. "The fuck?" Abaddon wondered as she looked towards Sam. Blood was coming from his mouth as he stood up.

"Sammy no." Dean said. "I'm sorry Dean." Sam said raising his hand and causing the demons to stiffen and stagger. He began exorcising them all. Demon after demon had its essence extracted and sent back to the bowels of Hell. The entire room was filled with black swirling smoke like a chaotic storm of smoke. Soon the room was clear and only Abaddon remained. "You rotten bastard!" Abaddon roared causing the thunder to roar. Raising her hand she aimed to send Sam flying but to no avail. Sam lunged his hand forward and sent Abaddon flying. Sam then tried to exorcise her but he wasn't strong enough to even affect her mildly. "Nice try. You win this time but the next will end with your deaths." Abaddon declared as she vanished before them. Rushing towards Sam Dean grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "The fuck were you thinking! Drinking demon blood again and becoming an addict again!" Dean roared. "Dean I feel different." Sam said. "The hell is that supposed to mean" Dean asked. " Normally I feel high but I don't. Guess it's a side effect of The Trials." Sam said. "It better be if you go off the deep in we'll lock you in the dungeon." Dean swore storming off in a rage outside. "Damn he's pissed." Liz said. "Liz go talk to him and calm him down. Jodie and Adam get rid of the bodies or try to find a solution to all this for your town. I'll disarm this weapon. They dropped the spell and I'll be able to do it." Castiel said. "What do you want me to do?" Sam asked. "Rest and clean yourself up Sam. And ride with Liz on the way back home. Dean might hit you and I can't heal you anymore." Castiel said.

After cleaning up the factory and depowering the weapon then dismantling it they headed home. Sam and Liz rode together and Adam rode with Dean and Castiel. "So what's up with Sam and demon blood?" Adam asked. "Don't want to talk about it." Dean hissed. "When Sam was a baby he was fed the blood of Azazel. Now when he drinks demon blood he gets addicted and becomes slightly evil. The power he gains allows him to exorcise demons and if he gets enough in his system he can kill them." Castiel said. Dean gave him a dirty look and Castiel stared right back at him with a look that said "Keep driving and look forward", halfway reading Castiel's mind Dean just that. "I see sounds kinda nasty. Hope he's ok like he said." Adam said. "I do to Adam." Castiel said.

Sitting in silence Liz and Sam followed Dean back to the Fortress of Letters. After a while Liz broke the silence which was becoming unbearable. "Ok tell me, did you see any other way out of that situation besides drinking that demon?" Liz asked. "No I didn't. We were greatly outnumbered and over powered. If I didn't we'd all be dead. It's not like we can take off warding with ease because if we could the only way out would be even more trouble. As we would have to take it off Adam and hope Metatron bust in and saves him as he's his vessel and takes all the demons out. Seeing how that's an incredibly stupid idea I went with the lesser of two evils. I'm sorry ok." Sam said. "It's ok Sam. I'm just glad everyone's


	11. Strolling in Seattle

In Seattle, Washington a skinny young man with blonde air wearing jeans and a blue shirt, with a green jacket was walking home. He was casually on his way to his house when he noticed someone following him. He began to walk faster and the person was still keeping up. Coming up to a four way road the man turned the corner on the right to see if the person would follow. They did. Seeing this he took off running with great speed and began to make turns and jump fences. Thinking he lost his follower he stopped to catch his breath. Starting again to make it home the man following him was standing right before him. Suddenly the young man had his head ripped off and blood splattered everywhere.

In the Fortress of Letters Sam and Adam were sparring with each other. The elder brother was teaching Adam how to deal with situations regarding certain monsters. They were at it for about an hour and used various techniques and weapons. Walking in Dean interrupted them telling them that a case had come up. "Hey get cleaned up we have a case in Seattle." Dean said. "Ok will do." Sam said. "Come on let's wash up and get a quick lunch before leaving." Sam said to his little brother. "Cool. Bet you're happy Dean saved you." Adam teased. "Yeah right." Sam said laughing.

Coming back from shopping Liz and Castiel walked in from the garage. Castiel was wearing a new clothes he had just got. A red long sleeved button down, black jeans, and a long black leather jacket. Liz was wearing a new pink shirt along with her beloved red leather jacket. "Nice new threads Cas." Dean said noticing Castiel's new wardrobe. "Thank you Dean." Castiel said. "Yeah I picked it out for him. Looks awesome" Liz said smiling. "So what's up?" she asked. " A case in Seattle. Guy was beheaded by some kind of monster. There was blood everywhere so either it was ripped off or bit off." Dean said. "Damn sounds brutal. We know anything else?" Liz asked. "Nope that's pretty much it besides it being the tenth victim in the last week and none of the heads have been found." Dean said. "When do we leave?" Castiel asked. "When Sam and Adam are ready. So pack your things and gear up." Dean said.

After a couple of minutes they left for Seattle in the Impala and GTX with Dean and Sam in the Impala and Liz, Castiel, and Adam in the GTX. "So what do you think we're dealing with?" Sam asked Dean. "Who knows probably something like a zombie. Been reading in the Fortress lately and found out there are some that exist but are very rare. It's a mixture of ancient magic and alchemy. Used to give people slaves and soldiers that don't really mean anything to them so they don't have to waste any good men in battle. After a while they began to spread throughout the land and sorcerers and alchemist stopped relying on them. So they began to roam the world until The Men of Letters started taking them out. Very few are left population probably in the 100s. Some hunters have ran across them but quickly dealt with them so that's why not many have heard of them." Dean explained. "Wow, how strong are these things?" Sam asked. "Strong as fifty men and they appear extremely pale and rip off heads and eat them whole." Dean said. "Gonna be a brutal hunt. How do we kill it, if it is a zombie?" Sam asked. "Decapitation and roasting the head." Dean said. In the GTX Adam was looking up hotels that they could stay at. "Looks like the Sheraton is pretty good. 3 rooms would be about $600.00 nice accommodation setting." Adam said. "Cool book it." Liz said. "Gotcha. I'll text Sam the information." Adam said. "Good we'll meet there and change up before going to the crime scene." Castiel said. "What type of creature do you think is behind this?" Adam said. " Gorilla-wolves, vampires drawing not to be suspicion, or some rare brutal monster." Liz said. "We'll see when we get there. Hopefully there are not great in numbers." Castel said.

Stopping by the hotel and changing they all went by the crime scene. "Seems like whatever killed the victim broke through this fence and left a whole in this tree." Dean observed. "So definitely something with super strength." Sam said. "We better get to the police department and see if they have any leads." Liz suggested. "Cool I'm driving" Adam said. "Ha…you're so funny" Liz said with sarcasm. "What, I was being serious." Adam said deadpanned. "You're riding with Dean." Liz ordered. "Oh joy." Dean muttered grabbing his keys.

Going to the Police department they spoke will a Detective Riker " All victims were attacked at night between the hours of nine and eleven. All are different ages and sizes. Made up of both men and women. Different social backgrounds and education. Nothing really times them together except being brutally murdered. " Detective Riker explained. "Thanks. Agent Gus and I will take a look at the lives of the first couple of victims." Dean said gesturing at Sam. "Agents Lasale and O'Hair with Probationary Agent McNabb will take the latter half." He said gesturing at Castiel, Liz, and Adam. "Keep me posted." Detective Riker said as they left.

Going to the first victims house Sam and Dean knocked on the door. As the knob turned and door opened there stood an older man answered the door. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Yes we're with the F.B.I. and investigating the death of Lora Raincroft." Dean replied. "My daughter. Come in, come in." The man said. Walking inside the house they were led to the living room and sat down on the sofa. "We're deeply sorry about your loss." Sam said. "Thank you for your condolences. What can I do to help?" Mr. Raincroft asked. "What can you tell us about your daughter?" Dean asked. "She was smart and very social. Everyone loved her as far as I knew she had no enemies." Raincroft replied. "Where did she frequently hangout?" Sam asked. "At the burger joint on 1st St. Millie's Burgers and Shakes." Raincroft recounted. " Are there any new leads in what did this to her?" He asked. "No sir. Just that another nine people died the same way." Dean replied. "I see. I hope you kill the bastard that did this. No parent should have to bury their child especially with a destroyed body like that." Mr. Raincroft said weeping. Sam got up and got some tissues and gave it to him. "Thank you. Now go catch that monster." He said. "Don't worry sir. We will." Sam said determined. They left and went to the second and third victims homes.

At the sixth victims house Liz, Castiel, and Adam walked up to large three story house. "Nice place." Adam said admiring the house. It had red bricks and white stone throughout its design. "Hey keep focus, we're here to do a job." Liz said. "I know." Adam muttered under his breath. Going to the gate in front of the door Castiel rang the doorbell. "The door opened and a young woman opened the door. "Is this the Martinez Residence?" Castiel asked. "Yes and you are?" The woman asked. "We're with the F.B.I. Agents O'Hair, Lasale, and McNabb. We're investigating the murder of your brother, Juan." Liz told her. "Let's talk inside." She said opening the gate and letting them through the door. Entering the vast house they saw grand furniture and many portraits of family ancestors. "So what can you tell me that the police can't?" Ms. Martinez asked harshly. "Just that we think there's some connection between your brothers and the other victims. That the killer probably knew all of them and been in the same location." Castiel said. " Is there someone weird that hangs around that makes your hair stand up?" Adam asked. "There is this one weird guy at Millie's Burgers. You should check out there." Ms. Martinez informed them. "Thanks. Don't worry we'll get him." Liz said patting her on the shoulder. Leaving they drove the tenth victim who's house was down the road.

Arriving at the second victims house Sam and Dean where greeted by a frantic woman. "Who are you? Are you with the police?!" She asked. "We're with the F.B.I. and we're investigating your aunt's death." Dean said. " I told the police everything." She said turning to go back inside the house. "Did she hangout at Millie's Burgers?" Sam asked. "Yes. A lot of people did. It's a friendly place." The woman said. "Thank you." Sam replied going towards the Impala.

Going to the tenth victims house the trio went to the door and heard the garage door open. "Excuse me." Adam said stopping the car that was reversing out of the garage. "Who are you?" asked a man. "We're the F.B.I. investigating your cousin's death." Adam said as Liz and Castiel walked up behind him. "The feds? I know it was a brutal murder but damn." He man said. "Do you know of anyone who would want to him?" Castel asked. "Nope, well he did have a small scrap with a guy at Millie's Burgers." The man remembered. "I see. Some other victims were there as well. Seems to be a hot spot." Liz said "It is. You should check it out. Might catch the sadist who did it." The man said as he left the drive way.

Driving to Millie's Burgers Liz saw the Impala in the parking lot. "Guess this might be the stalking ground." Castiel said. "Could be." Adam commented. Getting out they went inside and found Sam and Dean at a half circle booth. Sliding in they sat down and asked what they found out. "Well seems like this place is frequently visited by the victims. Called the rest of the people and they all confirmed it." Dean said. "We were told that the last victim had an altercation with someone here." Liz said. "Chances are it's that guy." Adam said. Turning they saw a pale man sitting in the corner watching everyone. At the door a beautiful woman walked through and entered the establishment. She was slightly above average height around 5'10" with a thick, curvy, and slightly chunky figure. She had black hair and slightly pale skin. She was wearing black pants, a tight red shirt that showed a good amount of cleavage, and a long black leather jacket. Her footsteps were heavy and strong as she made a b-line for the man in the corner. "Hey there sexy." He said with a creepy smile. " That's not my name." She said slamming her fist on the full wood table causing it to shake. "You need to stop or you'll expose us. I don't care what happens to you but I have people I care about and if you ruin my life I'll end yours." She said. "Oh really sweet cheeks." He said rubbing her face. Instantly her hand was between his legs and clenching hard. "OH SHIT!" He muttered gasping for air. "Don't ever touch me." She growled with her eyes glowing red. Seeing this Dean went for his gun. "Not here Dean." Sam whispered. "Stop moaning there's hardly anything there anyway." The woman said letting go and storming out. "Damn. Talk about emasculating. " Liz whispered handing the keys to her car to Castiel.

Causally leaving Dean and Liz made their way around the corner and followed the woman. "You see those eyes?" Dean asked. "Yep. Any more red and she'd be a crossroads demon." Liz replied. Following her for a couple of blocks into an abandoned shopping area they lost the woman. "Dammit." Liz spat. Suddenly the woman came from behind and threw Dean to the ground and grabbed Liz by the throat and slammed her against the side of an old building. Her eyes were a fiery red and her grip was powerful. The life began to leave Liz's eyes. "Why are you following me?" She growled. Suddenly Dean punched her in the face forcing her to let go. She only took one step back. "That's mildly stung." She snipped. The two engaged in hand to hand combat with the woman slightly winning. She then started to choke Dean only for him to start growling and uppercut her. The woman flew back and was slightly dazed. Pulling out a syringe Liz injected it's content into the woman's neck. "You ok?" Liz asked her brother. "Yeah Lizzie I'm fine. The hell did you give her?" Dean asked. " A tranquilizer." Liz smiled. "And now I'm supposed to carry her….." Dean breathed staring at his sister. "Sure. Or we could break into one of these buildings and interrogate her there." Liz suggested. "That works. Call the others and tell them to meet us here." Dean ordered picking the woman up. "Damn she's heavy." Dean said struggling.

After a while Sam, Castiel, and Adam drove up in the Impala and GTX. Parking behind the building they were instructed to go to they got out and went inside. "So what do we got?" Adam asked. "Something strong." Dean hissed. "What's wrong with him? Sam asked Liz. "Got his assed kicked." Liz snickered. "Don't you start." Dean bellowed. "God you people are loud." The woman said waking up. She was chained to a chair with her hands behind her. "So what the hell are you?" Dean asked harshly. "I'm a living zombie if you must know. My name is Ren." She said. "How the hell can you be a living zombie?" Sam asked. "It means I don't eat brains or heads but I'm still a walking corpse." Ren snapped. "Ok calm down. He didn't mean to sound so mean." Adam said with a smile. "Tell us what you know about the murders? Adam asked with a small smile. "Are you attempting to flirt with me while interrogating me?" She asked. "No, um of course not." Adam said blushing. "Wow you're adorable." She snapped. "Get me out of these chains and I might talk." Ren said with a smile. "Or kill us all." Castiel stated. "I'm not a killer." Ren protested. "Um you almost killed me." Liz retorted. "I would've let go once you lost consciousness." Ren admitted. "That's supposed to make me feel better?" Liz asked. "Yes of course. Now let me go." Liz ordered. "Fine." Adam said unlocking the chains. "Thanks hon. Now there are a group of savage zombies living in the city. They eat brains and some eat whole heads. I know where some of them stay. We can question them and find some answers." Ren declared. "Um you're not going anywhere with us." Dean said. "Um yeah I'm a lot scarier than you guys." Ren smiled as she got up. "Fine you can ride with us." Sam said. As the words left his mouth he received a dirty look from Dean who walked out. "I told you before Sam. I can't heal you anymore." Castiel said. "I'll ride with them. You know just to be on the safe side." Adam said. "Cool. Better behave yourself." Liz ordered. "I always behave." Adam said with a smile.

Getting in the impala Ren sat behind Sam and Adam behind Dean. "Which way?" Dean asked. 'Start going towards downtown and I'll tell you once we get closer." Ren told him. "Awesome." Dean muttered. "So how long you been a zombie?" Adam asked. " 840 years. I was made by a couple of witches and alchemist. Something went wrong though as fairy intervened and gave me a bit of life. So I don't need to eat brains. Just as dead as the others though." Ren informed them. "I see. What happened after that?" Adam asked. "I managed to escape. Seems like a side effect of the fairy magic was that they couldn't control me. My natural immunity to magic grew as time went by. After a while I grew depressed and tried to kill myself." Ren told them. "I'm sorry to hear that." Sam said. "Not as sorry as I was when I found out getting my head blown off, getting decapitated, and blown up won't kill me. Seems like the only way to die is some powerful force. Demons can affect me that much I know." Ren said. "Turn left here." She told Dean. "Now make a right. And stop at the end of the corner." Ren instructed. Across the street was a small house. "Ok I'll go in and get the guy who may know something." Ren said. Before Dean could protest she vanished. Suddenly someone flew out the window and into the pavement. Ren jumped out the window and dragged the body across the street.

"These lovely people have questions for you." Ren said as everyone got out the cars. "Seriously." Dean said shocked. "Are you going to ask your questions or not?" Ren snapped. "There were ten people killed in the last week. We need to know who's behind the murders." Liz said. "Norman and his brother Willie." The man whimpered. "I figured it was them." Ren said. "That the guy from the burger joint?" Dean asked. "Yeah That was Norman. I try to be civil and mind my own business. But when things like this can get me exposed I get angry. Don't feel like moving anymore." Ren said. "Can I go?" the man asked. "Scram." Ren bellowed her eyes glowing. Running the man went back to his house. "You know where they live?" Castiel asked. "Yes I do." Ren answered. "So what's the plan?" Adam asked. "Simple. Kill them all." Ren said angrily.

Driving like bats from hell they made their way to the home of Norman and Willie. Finding the house they all got out and crept silently to the house. "Alright, here's the plan." Dean started to say. "Screw the plan." Ren said kicking down the door. "The hell you doing you fat bitch?!" Willie roared with fury. Before he knew it Ren's hand was in his chest. She then chopped his head off his shoulders with one clean sweep of her hand. "What a woman." Adam said amazed. "Oh stop drooling." Liz said smacking him on the back of the head. "Where's the other one?" Dean asked. Sniffing the air Ren didn't get a read on him. "Not here." She said angrily. Unexpectedly her phone rang. "Hello." Ren said answering. "Hey there sweet cheeks." Norman said over the phone. "Why do you have this phone?" Ren asked worriedly. "Just hanging out with your little friend. She's quite tasty." Norman teased. In the back ground Ren heard a shrill and then nothing. "Sorry I didn't save any." Norman said coldly. "No!" Ren screamed as she dropped to the ground. Rushing to her Adam consulted her. Picking up the phone Dean answered it. "We're coming for you. Spend your last minutes thinking of good thoughts you son of a bitch." Dean said deeply.

Going to Ren's house they found a girl dead on the floor. Rushing to her Ren cradled her. "Who was she?" Adam asked softly. "She was my sister. I took her in when she was young after I found her on the streets. Been raising her ever since." Ren said. "Don't worry, we'll get him." Adam said. "No, I will." Ren said.

After helping burying her sister Ren and the others went looking for Norman. "This is the hangout his gang resides in." Ren said. "Shoot them in the head or decapitate them." Ren said. "Also try not to engage in physical combat. You'll get your ass kicked." Ren ordered. "Except maybe you" She said looking at Dean. "You've got some strength in you. Suppose it comes from what's on your arm." She said looking at his right forearm. "How did you?" Dean started to ask. "I sense something coming from there. Something powerful and dark. Hope it doesn't hurt the ones you love." Ren said earnestly. "Let's go." Castiel said changing the subject.

Charging into the building they started taking out zombies left and right. Dean went about hacking off heads along with Liz while Sam, Castiel, and Adam went in guns blazing. Ren took out some of the heavy hitters and made her way to Norman's lair. More and more zombies poured in around Dean and he began to struggle a bit. Soon his heart began to race and he felt a slight boost in energy. He gripped his machete tighter and killed zombies with incredible speed. "You ok?" Liz asked. "I'm fine." Dean shot.

Arriving at Norman's lair Ren kicked the door off the hinges. "Hey there sweet cheeks." Norman said sweetly. "You killed my sister. She was innocent." Ren said with tears in her eyes. "I called my brother and there's no answer. Why is that?" Norman asked. "Let me show you." Ren hissed her eyes turning red. Before she reached him he pulled out a flamethrower and set Ren ablaze and added a chemical that intensified the flames and turned her to ash. "Take that bitch." Norman grinned.

Rushing upstairs Sam and Dean saw Ren's ashes. Coming in next was Liz, Adam, and Castiel. "What happened?" Adam asked. "Bitch thought she was tough. She thought wrong." Norman grinned. Suddenly Ren's ashes began to rise and swirl about. Soon the remains of her and her clothes began to form. "You really think I'm that easy to kill?" Ren asked her face white as snow and eyes red as blood. With incredible speed she punched Norman dozens of times in different places and uppercut him in the chin and did a spinning round house sending him flying. Finally she reached into the back of his head and ripped out his brain and dropped it on the floor. " Sorry you all had to see that." Ren said. "Don't apologize. It's what he deserved." Dean said.

Going back to Ren's house the grouped helped her gather her things. "So where will you go now?" Adam asked. "Don't know. Might just travel the country and see what little of it I haven't before." Ren said. "You guys stay safe." She said. Before she turned away she locked lips with Adam. "Take care of yourself. Make sure your brothers don't push you around too much." Ren said turning and leaving to get in her car. She waved goodbye and drove away. "Answer's no." Liz said. "No what?" Adam asked. "No to you having a zombie girlfriend. " Liz said. "Dean's girlfriend is a reaper for God's sake." Adam pointed out. "Exactly we have enough dead people in the family." Liz said getting in the car.

Arriving at the Fortress of Letters everyone put down their things and went to the table to rest. Dean walked to the kitchen and Castiel followed him. "Dean, how are you feeling?" Castiel asked. "I'm good Cas and you?" Dean asked. "Don't lie to me. I noticed in the battle that you were overwhelmed then suddenly had a burst of energy. The Mark is changing you Dean. And I can't see how." Castiel said "I'm worried." He added. "Cas, I'm fine if I'm not you'll be the first to know." Dean said. "Really?" Castiel asked. "Yeah. I don't want them worrying and plus you have the most knowledge about this stuff." Dean replied. "I hope I can help." Castiel said.

"So did you get her number?" Sam asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Adam said. "You know damn well what he's talking about." Liz said taking a swig of her drink. "Fine, I got her number. " Adam said smiling. "Cool. Just know she's not allowed here." Sam warned. "Or Dean will kill you." Sam added. "I can't bring you back either." Castiel said. "Yeah I know." Adam chuckled. "What's so funny?" Dean asked. "Oh nothing." Liz said giggling. "Right." Dean said sitting down. While they relaxed Dean received a phone call. "Hello. You what?!" he said loudly standing up. "Gotcha. We're on our way." Dean said. "It's Crowley. He found it." Dean told everyone.


	12. The First Blade

Rushing to Crowley's location the gang made their way to Dallas, TX. " Crowley's sure he found it?" Sam asked. "Yes for the tenth time he's sure." Dean replied annoyed at Sam's repeated questions . "Did he say why it took him so long?" Sam asked. "Dude! We'll find out more when we see him." Dean bellowed. "Ok. Calm down." Sam said. Arriving at the hotel. They went to Crowley's room. "Wow nice place. So you just been relaxing instead of finding the First Blade?" Castiel asked. "I've been looking but when things go quiet I rest and regroup myself." Crowley said. "Ok so where is it?" Dean said. "Oh it's not here per say it's nearby." Crowley stated. "I tracked to a collector of rare items and I can't get it on my own." Crowley admitted. "Why the hell not?" Sam asked. "Because I'm a demon and the place is warded against the supernatural." Crowley told them. "Great. Tell us where it is." Liz said. "At a building downtown, there's an art convention going on. It'll be put on display. Whoever is running it must believe in the supernatural. The way it's warded I doubt even a freshly turned vampire can walk through the door." Crowley said. Great we'll go by and take a look at the place and see the best route to snatch it." Dean said. "Um I don't know if you can do that." Crowley said. "Why not?" Dean asked. "Are you forgetting something?" Crowley said pointing at Dean's right arm. "Wait seriously." Dean said shocked. "Yes genius it's mystic. I told you it's heavily shielded." Crowley stated once more. "Fine you guys go I'll stay with him." Dean sighed siting in a chair.

Going downtown Sam, Castiel, Liz and Adam entered the art convention. Walking around they looked for what might be the First Blade. Going down a hall they found a glass case that had a jawbone inside. "Look there." Castiel said. "Looks old enough" Sam observed. "Looks so savage." Liz said. "Well it's from millennia ago where Cain had to take it from a dead animal and fashion it into a weapon." Castiel pointed out. "I see several cameras in this area. Hardly any blind spots. This particular area seems to be their main focus of protection. Door has sensors most likely for the alarms." Adam said. "Great so we have our work cut out for us." Sam sighed.

At the hotel Dean was watching TV while Crowley was cooking. "So how you been feeling?" Crowley asked from the kitchen. "I'm fine. Do wish people would stop asking that." Dean said dryly. "We ask because we care." Crowley said. "Oh shut it." Dean said getting up. Walking to the kitchen Dean went to see what Crowley was cooking. "Are you making burgers?" Dean asked. "No bacon cheddar burgers deluxe." Crowley said. "What?" Dean asked. "Burges with cheese, bacon, lettuce, pickles, and onions." Crowley said "You buy the patties frozen?" Dean asked. "No I bought ground beef and made them into half pound patties." Crowley told Dean. "Wow. Didn't know you could cook." Dean said. "Demons don't need to eat but we do it sometimes to pass the time and to of course blend in. Have to be good at it otherwise people would get suspicious." Crowley informed him.

A couple minutes later the others walked through the door. "What's that smell?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen. "It's burgers Sammy come on." Dean sighed. "You're cooking?" Sam asked Crowley. "Yes I can cook. Now go wash your hands all of you." Crowley ordered. Doing as he said everyone washed their hands and sat down at the table. Fixing the burgers Crowley brought everyone their plate. Going to the refrigerator Crowley took out a six pack of cola. "Here you go. Dig in." Crowley said with a smile. Taking a bite of the bacon cheddar deluxe burgers everyone had a look of shock and satisfaction. "Good lord." Dean said swallowing his bite. "You're cooking burgers more often." Dean ordered. " Why thank you." Crowley said happily. "These are the best burgers I've ever had." Adam said. "Hey!" Liz said. "They're equally as good as mine." Liz stated. "Liz. Give it up." Sam said. "Ok fine they're the best." Liz admitted taking another bite. "How did you get this good at making burgers?" Castiel asked. "I had to pose as a burger joint owner to start my climb in the ranks of crossroad demons. Got pretty good at making burgers and kept up the skill." Crowley said taking a bite of his burger. " So you guys have a way to get in the building?" Dean asked. "Yep. Well pretty much. Going to have to hack into the system and bypass a couple of cameras and stop the security system." Liz stated. "Sounds like a lot." Dean pointed out. "Don't worry we got it." Sam said. "I stole some files and got the names of some of the donners." Adam said getting up and going to his jacket. "Name for the First Blade donner is some guy named Albert Magnus." Adam read. "Wait, Albert Magnus?" Sam asked. "Yes. You know the name?" Adam asked. "Yeah it was used by the Men of Letters as a code. Does it have an address?" Sam asked. "Nope." Adam said looking if it came from some collection mansion that had its own display of art. "Great while you guys work on your plan I'll work on finding a location of the guy." Dean said finishing his burger.

After a while of research Dean was no closer in finding where Albert Magnus was in Dallas. "Okay the guy ain't in the city." Dean said. "I doubt he'd be that far out of town. If you have something like that you have to be close. Check hotels for people with the name." Crowley said. "Tried that. There isn't an Albert Magnus in 100 miles." Dean said. "We're about to head out we'll tell you how it goes." Sam said as they left.

Going to the art convention building they started their infiltration. Liz shut down the camera's and took out the security system. Sam managed to find a way inside while Castiel went to the First Blade. Adam was making sure the guards stayed away from the area they were in. Going to the First Blade Castiel found a big problem. The First Blade was gone. "Sam we have a problem" Castiel said going back to Sam. "What?" Sam asked. "It's gone." Castiel said. "The hell do you mean it's gone?" Sam asked. "Gone as in not here vanished." Castiel said. "I'll be right back." Castiel said leaving. Going to the area where the First Blade was he took the stand it was on. "Ok let's go." Castiel said.

Arriving back at the hotel they returned with the bad news. "Where's the blade?" Crowley asked. "It's gone." Liz said. "Gone as in gone? How?!" Dean roared. "We don't know." Adam said plopping on the sofa. "Crowley can you use this to track the blade?" Castiel asked handing him the stand. "Hmm it is possible. I'll see what I can do." Crowley said taking it. Going into his room Crowley started to work a spell to find the blade since it had contact with the stand. "Weren't all the Men of Letters killed?" Liz asked. "Yeah but I've been doing some research from the library Sammy has on the laptop. Seems like one might be alive. A Cuthbert Sinclair." Dean said. "Guy was kicked out because he believed the Fortress of Letters should've been made invisible and the warding even stronger." Dean continued. "Stronger? The warding is powerful enough. I doubt even Lucifer could enter uninvited." Castiel stated. Coming back into the room Crowley came with some information. "I have the location. It's in a wooded area outside the city." He said. "Let's go." Liz said grabbing her keys.

Following the way to the location that the spell led them to they found themselves in the woods, but with nothing in sight. "This can't be right." Sam said looking confused. "Well it might be. Remember this is the guy who wanted the Fortress to be invisible. Crowley can you sense anything?" Dean asked. Getting out of the Impala, Crowley walked around to see if he could feel anything. "Something's here" Crowley said with his hand raised. Going to the direction he was facing everyone stood behind him. Dean walked forward and bellowed. "Magnus! We need to talk to you. We're Winchesters and Men of Letters. Legacies! Our Grandfather was Henry Winchester!" Suddenly a gateway opened up and sucked them all in except for Crowley. "Hey!" Crowley called out.

Landing inside the building they were amazed at the view. The building was grand and had luxurious furniture. With objects and creatures behind glass walls in small habitats they were in awe of the collection. "How do you all like the place?" A voice called out from the distance. Following the voice they came to a large room that housed an incredible amount of mystical and rare items. "Greetings." He said with a smile. "Hi. Sorry to be blunt but we need something you got." Dean said getting to the point. "I see you must be the people that went to see the First Blade." Sinclair said. "How did you know that?" Liz asked. "Well I put powerful warding around the building. Somehow something very slight got through and it alerted me so I took the liberty to retrieve the First Blade. I believe you set it off." Sinclair said looking at Castiel. "How? I'm human." Castiel said confused. "You are but there is a spark of something else inside of you." Sinclair said. "I used to be a Seraph." Castiel sighed. "Well that must be it. A tiny spark must still be inside of you and set off my alarm." Sinclair said. "So why are you people looking for the First Blade?" He asked. "We need it to kill a Knight of Hell." Sam said. "You can't be serious. They're all dead." Sinclair stated. "Well one came back. She skipped through time with our grandfather Henry. He died taking her down. She got put back together and now we're trying to kill her permanently." Dean explained. "I see. Well the blade is there." Sinclair said pointing at the case in the center of the room. "However, it won't be of any use to you. You need the Mark of Cain to activate the First Blade." Sinclair stated. Raising his sleeve Dean showed him the Mark. "Where did you get that?" Sinclair asked getting closer. "From Cain. Where else." Dean snipped. "So the Father of Murder walks the earth still. Interesting." Sinclair said lowly. "Can we have the blade or not?" Adam said. "Oh no, I'm not letting that back out of my sight." Sinclair said with a sinister smile. Snapping his fingers Sam, Liz, Castiel, and Adam vanished.

Appearing outside they were all kinds of confused. "The hell happened?" Liz asked. "Rat bastard kidnapped Dean." Adam said looking around. "We have to get back inside." Castiel declared. " That's going to be hard seeing as only he can open the portal." Sam pointed out. " Did you all really think I was out here doing nothing" Crowley spoke up. Going to where he watched them exit he tried a spell of his own and got everyone back inside.

In the main room Sinclair had Dean tied up like a piece of art. "My my. You're so special Dean. I'm going to keep you in my collection forever. Something so powerful and raw. With you the First Blade is complete." Sinclair said sinisterly. Creeping into the room the others tried their best to catch him off guard. Adam slowly pulled out his gun to shoot. Without turning around Sinclair raised his hand and four of them were bound to the wall. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" Sinclair wondered with a laugh. Taking the First Blade he put it in Dean's right hand. "Now let's see the magic happen." Sinclair laughed. Suddenly the Mark of Cain began to glow. Dean began to feel an incredible surge of power. His ears began to fill with a high pith hum that made him feel alert but calm. "Splendid." Sinclair said caressing Dean's hair. "Don't touch him!" Sam spat. "Silence you!" Sinclair said raising his hand and causing Sam pain. "Leave my little brother alone you bastard." Liz said through her teeth. "Oh are you going to do something about it." Sinclair taunted getting closer to Liz. Adam struggled to turn his hand to get a shot off on Sinclair. "That won't work." Sinclair said summoning the gun to his hand.

Unknown to Sinclair, Crowley was lurking in the shadows and slowly untied Dean. "Hey assbut!" Castiel called. Looking at Castiel, Sinclair saw him gesturing towards Dean. Looking in that direction, Sinclair saw him gone. "The hell." Sinclair said confused. Before he knew it his head was separated from his body. Dean used the power of the First Blade and decapitated the last surviving member of the old guard of Men of Letters. With his death everyone was freed from being bound. The power and bloodlust was taking over Dean more and more. "Dean, Dean are you ok?" Adam asked. "Grrr" Dean growled looking at Adam. "Dean!" Sam called out. Going towards him, Dean walked with great intensity and power. Suddenly Dean was gripped from behind by Castiel. "Dean ! You have to get a hold of yourself!" Castiel hollered. "Dean, Listen to my voice." Liz said. "Listen to my voice!" She said louder. The high pitch hum grew lower and lower and Dean was able to hear her voice, calming down. "I'm ok. I'm good." Dean said. "Cas, you mind letting me go?" Dean asked. "Just playing it safe." Castiel stated letting go slowly. Walking to Dean, Sam took the First Blade. "I'll hold on to this." He said. "Think that would be best." Dean sighed. " You ok?" Crowley asked. "Yeah no thanks to you." Dean spat. "I'm a demon. Didn't want to test getting to close. You don't particularly like me I'd probably only add fuel to the fire." Crowley pointed out. "Fine I'll give you that." Dean said. "What do we do with this place?" Adam asked. "I'll take care of it Crowley said snapping his fingers and sending them outside.

"Okay. I've had enough teleporting for a while." Liz said gripping her stomach. "Walk it off slugger." Dean said staggering. "How about I drive?" Sam suggested. "Just this once." Dean muttered handing him the keys. "Damn this really did affect you." Sam said putting the First Blade in the turnk.

Driving home they talked about their plan to fight Abaddon. "I think we should go at it straightforward. We don't need any crafty ideas. I say we find her, sneak in, and I gank her." Dean said. "We need a little bit of planning Dean. We have to be smart about this and make sure we finish her for good otherwise we miss our chance." Sam declared. "Fine. Wake me when we get home." Dean said closing his eyes.

In the GTX Adam was asleep in the back seat with Castiel driving and Liz in the passenger seat. "Hey do you think Dean will be ok?" Liz asked. "Hopefully. I've learned that Dean is full of surprises and is the strongest man I've ever met. Whatever the upcoming battle throws at him, he'll only use to make himself stronger." Castiel declared. "He better. I just got my family back and don't feel like losing anyone." Liz said with great passion. "I second that." Adam uttered from the back.

Arriving home Sam parked the Impala in the garage and woke Dean. Going upstairs they sat down while Castiel and Adam unloaded the cars. Liz went to the kitchen and grabbed some beers. Coming from the hall was Madison. "Hey how was the case?" She asked. "It was great." Sam said getting up and kissing her. "Awesome. Glad you all made it back safely." Madison said. "So how are you two doing? Sam asked rubbing her belly. "We're doing fine. The baby's been pretty active today." Madison spoke with a smile. "Great. Can't wait for the big day." Sam said. "So who's making the cake? " Dean asked. "Well you asked so you're doing it." Liz said giggling. "Just don't make it so sweet this time." Adam said. "Or with too much chocolate." Castiel added. "I'll do my best." Dean said smiling.

Later on that night Dean was in the library looking over some books. After a while Castiel entered into the room. "Hey Cas, how's it going?" Dean asked. "Good. Are you ok Dean?" Castiel asked. "Yep. Just looking over some things. Can I ask a favor of you Castiel?" Dean asked. Hearing Dean say his full name made Castiel extremely nervous. "Sure Dean." Castiel said in a low voice. "If I go crazy, I need you to kill me." Dean said dryly. "Dean!" Castiel said shocked. "Cas! I spoke. I don't won't to hurt my brothers and sister. I'm the oldest and it's my job to protect them. And if I'm unable to do that and go wild I need you to put me down like a rapid dog." Dean ordered Castiel. "OK. I'll do it. But I will do whatever is in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." Castiel voiced with great determination.


	13. Knight Fall

Sitting in Heaven Metatron was making edits to the story he was working on. Walking into the room Gadreel was puzzled as to why they hadn't made a move against the Winchesters. "Metatron, sir when are we going to strike?" Gadreel asked. "When the time is right. Please leave as you're distracting me from my work." Metatron ordered. "This is nothing but a stupid book. We need to strike now! The longer we wait the more it will bite us in the ass. I've been reading on the adventures of the Winchesters and the longer they fight the better their odds become. Do you want to end up like your brothers Michael and Lucifer? They thought of them only as humans." Gadreel snarled. "DO NOT LECTURE ME BOY! I AM THE SCRIBE OF GOD AND RULER OF HEAVEN WHAT I SAY GOES!" Metatron roared with his eyes glowing and all of Heaven trembling. "I'll deal with the Winchesters when the time is right. Now leave." Metatron said in a tense tone. "As you wish." Gadreel muttered walking out of the office.

Going to the conference room Gadreel sat at his desk. "How's everything going?" Rachael asked Gadreel. "Horrible. Metatron isn't listening to reason. He's gone off and started writing another story. Getting lost in them is his best power." Gadreel sighed. " I noticed. Others are starting to talk. We need him on board and ready to strike and unite Heaven to its fullest potential." Rachael said passionately. "I hope he gets his mind in the game soon. Make sure the others don't talk too loud. Metatron's quite wrathful these days. Reminds me of the time I saw Raphael angry." Gadreel warned Rachael.

Leaving the conference room Gadreel went to the portal to Earth. Going through he arrived in the park and went to his car. Driving he got on the road and made way to one of the housing building Metatron was using for Earth business. After an hour's drive he made it to his destination. Entering the building he went in to see how everything was running. " Josiah. How's everything coming along?" Gadreel asked. "Ok sir, just making sure all plans are getting executed. We're closing in on all stragglers on Earth. Soon they will be with us once again." Josiah said. "Excellent. Keep us the good work." Gadreel said with a smile.

* * *

At the Fortress of Letters Dean was working out and trying to keep his head clear. Sam was researching of signs of demons in order to get a lock on Abaddon. Liz was working on a plan of attack for dealing with Abaddon and her army. Castiel was training Adam in combat and how to deal with angels. "When blade fighting with an angel you have to be swift since you're at a strength disadvantage. Also a speed disadvantage so you'll have to think on your feet. Most angels see humans as inferior especially in the combat area. You can use that. Taunt them and make them slip up in their maneuvers and take them out." Castiel explained. Charging at each other the two dueled a bit with Castiel pointing out the openings he was leaving. "Tighten your stance." Castiel commanded. Frustrated Adam did his best to fix his combat stance and improve his skills.

"Damn!" Sam said slamming his fist into the table. "Hey easy I'm trying to work here." Liz snipped. "Sorry just no luck finding Abaddon, seems like the demons are lying low." Sam said "What are you looking for in particular?" Liz asked. "Signs that demons usually leave when they go or leave an area. Like there's nothing. I'm looking for anything supernatural and I got zilch." Sam sighed. "Wow like nothing not even monsters?" Liz asked. "Nope, nothing. I can't think of a way to locate them." Sam said closing his laptop. "What about something they don't normally do? Abaddon's all about building an army. Look for a company that's recruiting a lot of workers and taking any and everybody." Liz suggested. Opening his laptop back up Sam did just as Liz suggested. " Seems like a company in Pennsylvania is growing quickly with thousands of applicants applying online every day." Sam read. "Sounds a lead." Liz smiled. "Thanks." Sam said digging in.

In the gym Dean was working out and doing drills to keep his mind busy. At times his hand would shake and yearn for the First Blade. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. Sitting on the bench he began to hear the high pitch in his ears of the First Blade. Slowing his breathing Dean began to meditate and calm himself. Going back to his workout he kept at it for another half hour. Afterwards he went to shower to cleanse himself and relax.

"Yes!" Sam yelled leaping up. "Why are you so happy?" Dean asked. "Just got a lead on Abaddon, and her headquarters is in Pittsburgh. Josie Inc. Guess she decided to use your meatsuit's name because hers would attract the wrong crowd." Sam observed. "Good send me the blueprints of that place. I'm working on ways for us to handle her army. Dean, Castiel, and Adam will have Angel Blades, you'll have the Kurdish Knife, and I of course will have my Hellsing Dagger. We'll have to coordinate with precision when infiltrating the building. You and Dean will go together and you'll keep the First Blade so he keeps his senses. I don't care what he says, don't give him the blade until you're close to Abaddon." Liz ordered. "I understand. "Good. I will take Adam and clear one side of the building while Cas and Crowley work on the other. That way we divide and conquer." Liz said. "Excellent plan. So when do we leave?" Sam asked. "I say tomorrow that way we're all fresh." Liz replied. "Excellent." Sam said.

* * *

In Pittsburgh at Josie Inc. Abaddon was rallying her troops and preparing to go on an all-out assault. She had hundreds of demons roaming the building all preparing for battle and taking out hunters in systematic ways. "How's everything going?" Abaddon asked one of her soldiers. "Excellent my queen." He said licking his lips. "Excellent. That's what I like to hear." Abaddon said walking away. Going to her office she checked on production and made sure that they were ready to begin their massacre of hunters and eventually monsters inside the USA. "Lorzaron! Have we found Cain yet?" Abaddon called out into the hall. "No ma'am." Lorzaron replied entering the office. " He still eludes us. But I must ask, what in the hell do you expect us to do when we meet him?" Lorzaron asked. "Excuse me." Abaddon said getting closer to him. "I'm just saying. Cain can kill us with a touch and he's the strongest demon to ever walk the earth. I doubt if the remaining Princes of Hell were to team up that they could take him out. Not to mention that a Devil's Trap can only hold him for two hours at best." Lorzaron stated. "Then bind him in iron somewhere and surround the place with salt. I'll find a way to deal with him." Abaddon said grabbing his throat and licking his face. "Yes ma'am." Lorzaron said trembling. "Good now go wait for me in the bed. I need some relaxation." Abaddon ordered throwing him on his feet. "Yes ma'am." Lorzaron said leaving.

* * *

In Heaven Metatron was finishing the chapter he was working on. Getting up he walked into the conference room and gazed upon the other angels. They were all quietly walking and doing their best not to make eye contact with him. " Rachel, you'll be in charge till I get back since Gadreel is gone." Metatron proclaimed. "Yes sir." Rachel said softly. Vanishing Metatron left Heaven.

Going down below Metatron made his way to the Cage. Getting close he saw his older brothers Michael and Lucifer sitting down. The two were quiet and slowing turned to see him watching them. "What do you want?" Lucifer hissed. "Oh nothing just came to see how you two are doing. Actually I came with a question. Is there a way to remove The Mark of Cain?" Metatron asked. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HAPPENS IF THAT IS REMOVED!" Michael roared shaking half of Hell. "I'm asking in relation to Dean Winchester. He now bares the Mark as well as Cain himself." Metatron informed them. "Aww shit." Lucifer sighed. "Well. I see this ending badly. Make sure Cain lives if that thing ever finds itself off Dean." Michael said. " If you don't I will break out and kill you." Michael said with great authority. "I'm sure you won't get the chance if it happens." Lucifer chuckled. "I'm sure the old Archangel of Death would reap him first." He said. "I doubt he's even alive anymore." Michael stated sorrowfully. "Well I'll you two to rot in here for the rest of eternity." Metatron said snickering. Vanishing his left. " When I get out of here, I'm going to use Azrael's scythe to decapitate him. I don't care how much it pisses him off I used. I'm doing it." Lucifer said boldly. "I ain't stopping you." Michael sighed laying down.

* * *

The next morning everyone in the Fortress of Letters prepared for battle. "Adam hurry up!" Dean bellowed. "Ok dude chill." Adam said. "What are you doing?" Dean asked. "Just getting some snacks for the road." Adam said smiling weakly as Dean glared at him with great fury. "Seriously." Dean growled getting closer to him. "Hey leave him alone. I told him to do that." Liz lied. "Whatever, just hurry up." Dean sneered. "Thanks." Adam said. "Shut up and get in the car." Liz said annoyed. "I got you an orange soda." Adam said with a smile. "Really…..thanks." Liz said punching him lightly in the arm and taking the drink. "You have everything?" Sam asked walking behind them. "Yep. Ready to rumble." Liz said. Going to the garage they put everything into the cars. Castiel had plenty of demon bombs for both vehicles so they could take out large amounts of enemy combatants. "Are we set?" Castiel asked. "Yeah we're good to go. Saddle up." Dean said. Getting in the Impala, Dean started the engine and waited for Sam to close the door and took off. "Hey can I at least put on my seatbelt." Sam said through his teeth. "No time." Dean snipped. In the GTX Liz started the car and took off to catch up to Dean. "Damn he's fired up." She said. "You don't say." Castiel said holding on to the door during the turns.

Flying onto the road the two vehicles made way to Pittsburgh. The Impala was going through the road like a black bolt of lightning. "Dean maybe you should slow down a bit. We don't need cops on our tails." Sam informed him. "I know how to drive Sammy. Just keep working on different backup plans to be on the safe side." Dean ordered. "Ok just watch out for cops and don't get tunnel vision. Try to calm down." Sam said. "I am calm!" Dean said raising his voice. Looking slightly at Sam, Dean saw he startled his little brother. "Sorry." Dean said calming down. "It's cool" Sam sighed.

Following behind the others were looking at the blue prints and thinking of the best place to enter. "Seems like a big room is on the west side of the building so there is a good chance that a lot of them will be held up there. We should enter on the east that way it increases our chances of stealth. Also our survival, from what I was told by Sam, Abaddon is a lot more ruthless then the demons they've faced in the past." Adam said. "Not entirely true. I find her on par with Lilith and Azazel but definitely beneath Alistair." Castiel stated. "I see. Damn this bitch really needs to be put down." Adam said. "Got that right." Liz said taking a sip of her soda. "You really need to try other sodas, Sis." Adam chuckled. "Never." Liz said sticking her tongue out. "You two amuse me." Castiel said with a smile.

After a couple of hours they arrived in Pittsburgh. Parking a couple of blocks away they all prepared themselves for a bloodbath. "This is going to be brutal. We have to stick together and be precise. Don't play around." Dean ordered. "Alright let's move." He said. Going towards the left Sam and Dean made their way to go around the other side of the building while Liz, Castiel, and Adam went straight for it. Making their way to an entrance, Sam and Dean snuck in side and killed the guard near the door. Going down the hall they grabbed a demon that was working on a shipment and threw him in a closet. "Listen pal you're going to tell us where Abaddon is." Dean said slamming him against the wall. "Why should I?" He asked. "Simple if you don't I'll just torture your ass." Dean said pulling out an angel blade. Putting the blade to the demons thigh he slowly drove it in. "Ugh!" The demon expressed great pain. "It'll only get worse from here." Dean said in a deep voice. "Top floor, corner office." He said wincing. "Thanks." Dean said taking the angel blade out and stabbing the demon in the throat. "Don't you think that was a bit much?" Sam asked. "Not at all. Leave him alive that's one more we have to kill on our way out." Dean pointed out.

Blasting through the front Liz, Castiel, and Adam starting killing demons left and right. Pulling her dagger from her red leather coat Liz flipped about slicing and dicing demons. Taking her gun she fired several bullets with anti-demon bullets that managed to cripple them for a death blow. Castiel showed great finesse with his angel blade. Many demons were hesitant to fight him as even though he was human he still had hundreds of thousands of years of experience from fighting as an angel. Several demons tried to stab him with blades, but he blocked their blows and managed to take the blades away from them and launch them at incoming demons killing them. " Come on! He's human he shouldn't be this hard to kill!" One demon yelled before Castiel impaled him in the brain. " Who's next?" Castiel asked with a grin. Adam was utilizing his training to its fullest and taking out demons that came his way. "Damn these guys are quick." Adam panted. Catching a punch he threw one demon into another and flipped over one and stabbed it in the neck. Coming to his aid, Liz took out seven demons. "Be careful." Liz told Adam.

More and more demons began to surround Castiel. Soon he found himself a bit overwhelmed when unexpectedly help arrived. "Hello there." Crowley said with a smile. Taking out an angel blade he helped Castiel take out the demons. "Well if it isn't the fallen king." A female demon spat. Raising his hand Crowley began to choke the life out of her before stabbing her in the heart. "Shut it." He muttered.

Making their way upstairs and taking out dozens of demons Sam and Dean were closer to the goal of killing Abaddon. Running down the hall towards her office Dean kicked the door off the hinges. "The fuck!" Abaddon yelled turning around. "What's up bitch!" Dean yelled back. "Dean!" Sam yelled pulling out the First Blade and throwing it at Dean. As his hand grabbed the blade Dean felt a great surge of power rush through his body. "So have the First Blade. Guess it'll let you live a little longer before I kill you." Abaddon said licking her lips. "We'll see. " Dean said rushing in. Pulling out an angel blade Abaddon clashed with Dean. The power from the blades caused sparks and small quakes in the building. Abaddon and Dean displayed incredible martial arts and fencing abilities. Grabbing Dean by the collar, Abaddon pulled him closer and locked lips with him. " What the hell was that?" Dean asked pulling back. "Something I wanted to do before you die. A sexy guy like you should get a goodbye kiss." Abaddon said. "I ain't dying anytime soon." Dean shot.

* * *

Going back to Heaven Gadreel walked around looking for Metatron. Knocking on the door of his office, Gadreel waited for an answer to come in. Finally the door opened and he saw Metatron sitting in his chair. "What do you want?" Metatron asked. "Just checking on you, since you disappeared for a while." Gadreel replied. "I see. Well as you can see I'm fine." Metatron said with a slight attitude. "Where were you? If you don't mind my asking." Gadreel said. "I was having a conversation with my brothers. Just seeing how they were doing in the Cage. I hope that's okay with you." Metatron said with a snarky look. "Sure as long as you keep them down there. I don't really care about Lucifer, but I'm sure Michael would roast me alive." Gadreel said. "Oh he would trust me." Metatron said. "Well I'll leave you to your business. Just so you know everything is coming to plan on Earth. We are closing in on those who are not yet with us." Gadreel informed Metatron. "Excellent." Metatron said with a grin.

* * *

Their fighting had been going on for nearly twenty minutes, and neither seemed to be giving an inch. Abaddon was slowly getting the advantage. Soon she was able to throw Dean into the wall causing him to drop the First Blade. "Dean!" Sam yelled. "Silence." Abaddon said with great fury causing the thunder to roar and Sam to fly into the bookshelf. Seeing his brother hurt caused Dean to go into a fit of rage. The Mark of Cain began to glow and the First Blade began to rattle. Suddenly it flew into Dean's hand and his eyes flickered a dark blood red. Breaking free of Abaddon's hold he soared into the air and gutted her like a fish. "UUGGGHHH!" Abaddon roared as the power of the First Blade flowed through her entire body causing red sparks of power to emit from within. Taking the blade out of her, Abaddon dropped like a brick. Dean then stabbed her corpse repeatedly like a mad man. "Dean! That's enough! Dean she's dead!" Sam bellowed tackling him to the ground. "Dean!" Sam yelled once again. Coming out of his rage Dean panted heavily. Grabbing the First Blade Sam took it and helped Dean to his feet.

Walking into the room Liz saw Abaddon's beat up corpse. "Damn, you really went to town on that bitch." Liz said seeing all the holes in her body. "Yeah you can say that." Dean said dryly. "Let's get out of here." Sam suggested. Going downstairs they rejoined the others. "She dead?" Castiel asked. "Hell yeah." Dean replied. "You ok?" Crowley asked seeing the wounds on Dean. "I'll be good." Dean shot storming out of the building. Getting in the Impala he started it and waited for Sam to get in. Seeing Liz walk over in front of the car he watched her open the passenger door and get in. "The hell are you doing?" Dean asked. "I'm riding with you. Sam's driving my car." Liz told him. "Looks like Adam is getting in the driver's seat." Dean said. "The shit?!" Liz said turning around. "Made you look." Dean smirked. "Not funny." Liz said smacking the back of his head. Starting the car Dean drove off with Sam, Castiel and Adam following behind him.

On the road Liz sat in the silence of the Impala. No music played and Dean was not up for talking. "So you want to tell me what happened back there?" Liz asked. "I did what needed to be done." Dean replied. "Looked like to me you lost control. Several of those stab wounds were fatal and I doubt you need to do all of them to kill her." Liz said. " I was being thorough." Dean shot back. "Bullshit you were being an animal." Liz snipped. "Now that she's dead you need to find Cain and see if there's a way for him to take back the Mark. You don't need it anymore." Liz stated. "We still have to take care of Metatron. Dude is being powered up by the Angel Tablet and we need to take him out." Dean argued. "He gave the order for Kevin's death and needs to be destroyed." Dean roared. He could see that his rage was scaring his sister. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to yell." Dean said softly. "I know. I just, we just want you to be safe. All of us." Liz said. "I know that. We'll all be safe once Metatron is gone." Dean declared.

Following behind them Sam was wondering what their next step would be. "Hey Cas, um how much of a chance do you think we have against Metatron?" Sam asked. "Not much. I'm no longer an angel and fighting them will be difficult. With demons you can punch in the face and they'll budge a bit. Doing that to an angel will break your hand and wrist. Not to mention all the powers they have. We'll have our work cut out for us. If we fail it'll end bloody for all of us." Castiel said grimly. "Do you have to be so gloomy?" Adam asked. " Just being honest. Metatron is an Archangel. They predate creation itself as far as I know. Even though he's the weakest of the Archangels he's still leagues above the strongest angel after him." Castiel explained. "How much stronger?" Sam asked. " He's about a thousand fold stronger than Zachariah." Castiel said. "Shit." Sam muttered. "Well look on the bright side, he's weaker than Raphael and we handled him." Sam stated. "You mean I handled him after absorbing 100 million souls from Purgatory and smote him." Castiel retorted. " Question why didn't you kill Michael and Lucifer when you had the chance?" Sam asked. "Because if I went down there I would've gotten smote by either of them." Castiel sighed. "I see. Well we have to do our best with what we got. Metatron won't be easy, but we got to keep on going." Sam said.

* * *

Arriving at the Fortress of Letters everyone went to their rooms to get some rest. Opening the door to his room Sam saw Madison sleeping. Looking at her Sam felt peaceful and at ease, he couldn't wait for the next step in their lives with their child on the way. In the next room over Dean was sitting his chair looking at a photograph of his parents. He was thinking about how much they would love to see their kids united. He also thought how much his dad would yell at him for taking on The Mark of Cain. Down the hall Castiel was thinking on how they would beat his brother. He thought of praying to his father, but knew that he most likely wouldn't answer. Across the hall Liz was thinking of way to win the next battle and keep her brothers safe. She didn't want to lose her family after years of being without them. She longed for her parents and to know what they were really like. Through Sam, Dean, and Adam she was learning about her dad. Her mother was still mostly a mystery from what little Dean remembered of her. Next door Adam was thinking how careful he'd had to be in the next battle. He was Metatron's true vessel and he knew that he would threaten his siblings to get him. Dean, Liz, and Sam were great to him. Castiel was an excellent teacher and friend and he didn't want anything bad to happen to any of them because of himself. He made up in his mind that he'd have to be stronger than ever before.


	14. Knight Rise

Quietly sleeping in his bed Sam was awoken by a scream. Falling out of his bed Sam got up and saw Madison screaming in pain. "OH GOD GET IT OUT!" She yelled. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. "The hell do you think is wrong I'm having a baby!" Madison yelled. Then the door burst open with Dean standing there, gun drawn. " What happened?!" Dean bellowed. "Dude chill she's in labor." Sam explained. "Oh well I'll you to that." Dean said hurrying out the doorway. "Hey! Come here and help!" Sam roared. Sliding into the doorway Liz and Adam saw the situation. "Ok we need to get her to the hospital." She said. "Um wait what happens if it comes out with claws or teeth?" Adam asked. "It won't werewolves that are born don't show powers till at least five years old." Madison said through the pain. "Ok I'll get the car." Adam said turning and bumping into Dean. "Already done. I have everything ready just need to get her inside. What you thought I'd actually leave you guys hanging." Dean smiled. "Ok could you guys move out of the doorway?" Sam asked. Moving they let Sam and Madison pass. Helping them to the Impala Dean rushed the two to the hospital. Liz and Adam waited for Castiel to come back with the GTX so they could join them.

Flying to the hospital Dean got Sam and Madison to the emergency room. "Hey we need help over here!" Dean bellowed. Attendants came out and assisted them and got Madison to a gurney. "How far apart are the contractions?" A doctor asked. "How about three minutes." Sam answered. "Ok it's almost time. Make a hole! Make a hole!" The doctor called out to everyone in the hallway. "Here! In here!" He said getting Madison in the room. "I'll leave you guys to it." Dean said going to the waiting room.

After a couple of minutes later Castiel, Liz, and Adam arrived. "How is she?" Castiel asked. " Good so far." Dean said. Suddenly they heard a mild roar. "Oh shit." Liz muttered. "Casually walking down the hall, Dean went to the room to see if everything was ok and to make sure nobody went in. Five minutes later the door opened. "Sam is everything ok?" Dean asked. "Yes. Everything's great. We have a healthy baby girl." Sam said happily. "Great. Well get back in there, I'll go tell the others." Dean said going back to the waiting room.

"Guys great news, everything is good." Dean said. "Awesome." Liz said. "What they have?" Adam asked. "A baby girl." Dean said with a smile. "Yes! A niece." Liz said excited. "I feel like someone's going be spoiling her." Castiel said. "Damn right." Liz said. "Hey Sam's coming." Adam said. "Congrats." Castiel told Sam. "Thanks um they have the baby in the care unit and Madison is resting. "So are you going to leave us in suspense, what's her name?" Dean asked. "Catherine. Catherine Winchester." Sam said. "After Mom, that's a beautiful name." Dean said.

* * *

In Heaven Metatron was preparing for something big. He was looking for a place on Earth to go to and bring his plan into fruition. Getting on his intercom he made an announcement. "Attention everyone. I will be out of the office for a while. Keep up your duties or else there will be Hell to pay." Metatron warned. Going back to his searching he found the place. " There. The city of Muncie, Indiana. I'll start my plan there." Metatron said with glee. Vanishing he went to Muncie and dressed as a homeless man. He began to walk the streets until an opportunity presented itself to him. After a couple of minutes a car wreck occurred. A woman was thrown twenty feet out of the windshield and plopped on the ground like a dead fish. People rushed to her aid trying to revive her. "Call an ambulance!" a man screamed. "It's too late. She's dead." A woman stated seeing the blood and broken neck. "Move aside." Metatron said stepping through. Placing his hand on her chest, Metatron resurrected the woman. "Take it easy now." He said. Everyone was amazed at what they saw. "Who are you?" A man asked. "I'm Marv." Metatron replied.

* * *

After a couple of hours Madison and Catherine were released to go home. Going to the Fortress of Letter's Sam and Madison were surprised with a handmade baby crib. "Wow it's beautiful. Thank you so much." Madison said. "I made a blanket." Liz said bringing out a white blanket with teddy bears on it. "Thank you so much." Madison and Sam said. Wrapping Catherine in the blanket they placed her in the crib. Going to the main corridor Dean sat down and opened a beer. Opening the laptop Dean began to search to see if anything was going on that they should know about. Going to a news website he saw the story about Metatron. "Shit." he muttered. Getting up he went and got Castiel and Liz. "This isn't good." Castiel said. "So what do we do? Liz asked. "Simple, we take the battle to him." Dean said. "Here's the plan, Liz and I will go to Metatron while you find a way into Heaven. Dude is powering himself up on the Angel Tablet. I doubt he'd bring that thing with him, so he'd keep it in a safe place. Break the tablet and the connection is gone." Dean explained. "Easier said than done." Castiel retorted. "Nobody said it'd be easy." Liz said. "Cool Adam will stay here with Sam and help protect Madison and Catherine." Dean said

"So you guys are going after Metatron alone." Sam stated. "Yep well technically together, but don't worry I'll have the First Blade." Dean said bluntly. "Promise me you'll be safe." Sam said. "I promise." Dean snorted. "And keep Liz safe too. Our family just grew and I don't want to see it shrink." Sam said. "Don't worry. It won't come to that." Dean said hugging his brother.

Going to Adam, Dean informed him that he needed him to stay behind and hold down the fort. "Ok you're going to step up and help protect Madison and the baby. This place is filled with spells so don't be afraid to activate any should the need call for it. On second thought let Sam do that." Dean added. "I understand. Don't worry I've had great teachers I know what to do." Adam confirmed.

* * *

Getting into the Impala Liz and Dean made way for Muncie. Castiel was dropped off at a diner upon his request. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I just need you to be careful." He said. "What are you planning on doing?" Dean asked. "Breaking his connection to the Angel Tablet." Castiel said before going inside. Sitting at a table Castiel began to pray. " Our father in Heaven, I pray to thee for guidance and protection. I pray that my sorry excuse for siblings get their just punishment." Castiel spoke. On the Host Line the Angels of Heaven heard his prayer and got a pinpoint on his location. After an hour two angels came into the diner and grabbed Castiel. Taking him to the portal they brought him to Heaven. "I love what you've done with the place." Castiel said with a smirk. "Shut your mouth." Rachel said slapping him in the face. "Please ma'am can I have another." Castiel spat. "I see that Dean Winchester is rubbing off on you." Rachel observed. "Why would you pray knowing that we would find you?" Rachel asked. "I wanted to see how far you've all fallen." Castiel voiced. "Well what do we have here?" Gadreel said walking in. "The great Castiel. How you been?" Gadreel asked. "I've been great. You still Metatron's little bitch?" Castiel asked. Grabbing him by the throat, Gadreel threw Castiel across the room.

Walking over to him, Gadreel grabbed Castiel by the hair and dragged him to Metatron's office. Throwing him into a chair, he went and sat at Metatron's chair. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here. What did you think you could accomplish? Taking over Metatron's place in Heaven? I doubt that since you're human." Gadreel said. "Human with a speck of angel." Castiel corrected him. "Emphasis on speck." Gadreel chuckled. "Sure whatever you say. So you been back to Eden?" Castiel asked. Raising his hand Gadreel made a gesture and crushed Castiel's lungs. Falling out of the chair, Castiel gasped for air. He then rose to the air and was flung into the wall. "Poor little Castiel can't even fight back." Gadreel taunted. As Castiel was laying on the ground he felt something tug at him. Sitting up he looked over at the bookshelf and felt the tug becoming stronger. Something was pulling at him.

* * *

Making their way to Muncie, Dean and Liz searched for Metatron and went to the scene of the accident. People were all gathering about to see if remnants of the miracle could be felt. "Hey does anybody know where that guy went?" Dean asked. "Yes it's at a local gathering of the homeless a couple of miles that way." A man told him. "Thanks pal." Dean said driving forward. "So what's the plan when we get to Metatron?" Liz asked . "We take him out. First get under his skin try to get him distracted and talking then wham! Ganked by the First Blade." Dean explained. "Sounds risky." Liz admitted. "Well he's an Archangel so it'll be the biggest risk we've taken in a while." Dean sighed.

Finding the area where Metatron was at, they got out of the Impala and walked into the area. Dozens of people were taking and some bowing down praying towards the large abandoned building that was present. "What's going on?" Liz asked. "We're praying to Marv. Our lord and savior." A woman said with a great smile. "What makes you think he's the real deal?" Dean asked. "You dare mock him! He's a miracle worker!" A man bellowed. People began to surround them with sticks and pipes. "We apologize we didn't mean any offence. We will ask Marv to forgive us." Liz said.

Managing to get away from the crowd they found their way inside. The building at an ominous aura about it. Going further in they saw Metatron sitting on the ground. "Wow nice digs." Liz said smirking at him. "Why thank you. So what are you doing here?" Metatron asked getting to the point. "Well I'm here to see what you're planning." Liz said honestly. "Well first I'm going to get the people's heart then I'll be the new god. I'll be better than my father ever was. Then I'll make all the angels worship me like the saps they are." Metatron said with a grin. Sneaking around the back Dean got out the First Blade and was preparing a sneak attack. "Do you really think it'll be that easy?" Metatron asked blocking the attack and tossing Dean to the ground.

"Damn it." Liz muttered. Leaping forward she drew the Hellsing Dagger and stabbed Metatron. It had no effect. Thrusting her back, Metatron sent Liz flying into a wall. Seeing this enraged Dean and caused the Mark to glow and the intensity of the power surging through him to increase. Swinging his arm he punched Metatron in the face, but with no affect. "Nice one. My turn." Metatron said smiling. He began to punch Dean over and over relentlessly. Grabbing his ankle Metatron swung Dean around. "Round and round he goes, where he lands only the new god knows!" Metatron chanted. Letting go of him, Metatron sent Dean soaring into an old office door. "Damn it." Dean gasped. Getting up Liz went to aid Dean. Spinning into the air Liz kicked Metatron in the back of the neck snapping her ankle. "Shit!" She screamed. "What did you think was going to happen." Metatron said turning around glaring at Liz. Choking her, he squeezed harder and harder. Coming down with his elbow, Dean broke Metatron's hold. " You ok Lizzie?" Dean asked. "Yeah, go kick his ass." Liz said with a weak smile. Engaging Metatron once again, Dean did his best to kill Metatron, however the Archangel proved too much to handle. "I'm surprised you're still able to stand and fight. Of course I'm holding back a lot and The Mark is definitely keeping you in this fight." Metatron observed.

* * *

Back in Heaven Castiel was trying to get closer to the bookshelf. "So now you're squirming around on the ground like a worm, how quaint." Gadreel snickered. "Shut your mouth. You think you're bringing peace to Heaven, but you're not just more chaos and corruption. Metatron doesn't want to bring unity he just wants worshipers. The main goal of the angels is the watch over Earth and protect man from evil. We lost sight of that long ago and Metatron just wants to keep you all following his lead without question and to serve him and his goals and not our Father's." Castiel said all while moving towards the bookshelf discretely. Hearing this fueled Gadreel with rage. "You want redemption for what happened in Eden, yet you're going about it all wrong. You should be trying to lead man back to righteousness." Castiel declared. Now in front of the bookshelf he felt the tug even more. Seeing Gadreel distracted by his words Castiel looked behind some of the books and saw a vile. Inside was something white, pure, and powerful. Realizing it was his remaining grace, Castiel smiled. "So is there anything you want to say before I kick your ass?" Castiel asked. "What are you talking about?" Gadreel asked confused. Grabbing the vile, Castiel raised it up for Gadreel to see. At that moment he dropped it breaking the vile and releasing his grace. The grace flowed into Castiel and caused an quake to resonate through Heaven. Castiel's body erupted with power and his eyes began to glow and all six of his wings rose and stretched brilliantly. Most of his power had returned. Eyeing Gadreel he prepared for battle.

The two Seraphs engaged in hand to hand combat with Castiel having the slight advantage due to his fury, determination, and faith. Gadreel was still hanging on trying to bring him down. Soon Castiel saw an opening and slammed Gadreel on the ground and pinned an angel blade in his shoulder. "Stay down." Castiel commanded. Looking around the room he saw what he came for inside the desk protected by sigils. Going to the drawer he spoke a couple of Enochian words and burned the sigils away. "What are you doing?" Gadreel demanded to know. "What else." Castiel said with a grin. As he touched the Angel Tablet it restored his grace to full power. He then smashed it to pieces and broke Metatron's link

* * *

As he was beating Dean severely, Metatron felt the ground quake and the thunder roar. The power that the Angel Tablet granted him was vanishing. "NO!" Metatron roared causing the building to start breaking in parts. In his fury he pulled out an angel blade and stabbed Dean in the chest. "Die you bastard." Metatron whispered as he vanished to Heaven. "DEAN!" Liz screamed. Moving as fast as she could, Liz went to Dean to try and help him. "No, no, no! Don't struggle you'll be fine" Liz cried. "Hey, don't cry ok. We knew something like this could happen. You're going to have to protect the others. You're the oldest now." Dean said. "I'm glad I got to know you. You're an awesome little sister." He said coughing. "Tell Sammy and Adam, that I'm proud. I'm proud of all of you." Dean said dying with a smile on his face. Picking him up slightly, Liz managed to get him back to the Impala. Looking at his hand she saw that it was still holding onto the First Blade. She saw that her brother died as a warrior. Getting on the interstate she made a b-line for the Fortress of Letters.

* * *

Arriving in Heaven Metatron was in a rage. All the angels in the main conference room were horrified at his presence. Walking towards his office he broke down the door and saw Castiel sitting in his chair. With a gesture he repaired and locked the door. "You've got a lot of balls sitting in my chair and coming into my kingdom like you own the place" Metatron said. Looking into the corner he saw Gadreel bloodied up and beaten. "I see. So you managed to defeat him, no doubt due to your returned grace. Seems like it's more than what was left." Metatron examined. " Thanks to the Angel Tablet." Castiel stated. "So why are you doing all this?" Castiel asked. "Simple. I'm doing it to stick it to the big guy. I'm going to be better and greater than he ever was. Of course I need followers and these saps are the best as they believe everything you tell them. Saying that I'm bringing unity so we all have a voice and they ate it up. They really think I'm going to give them a voice, when the only voice that matters is mine. Their new purpose is to serve me and me alone. Once I get them where I want them I'll brainwash them even more, and yes that is possible." Metatron giggled. "I'd stop laughing if I were you." Castiel said with a smirk. "Oh really? Why?" Metatron asked. Rolling back in the chair, Castiel revealed that the intercom was on and every angel in Heaven heard his foul words. "Damn you." Metatron muttered. At that moment the door blasted open with angels storming in. "How could you!" Rachel roared. "Oh please what do you think any of you can do? I'm still an Archangel and none of you are close to my power." Metatron laughed. From nowhere Rachel pulled out the Staff of Moses and used it to subdue Metatron. "Bind him in chains from the dungeon. They'll keep his powers at bay." She said. Hurrying with her orders they managed to trap Metatron.

Dragging him to the dungeon they threw Metatron inside a cell. "Welcome to your new home." Gadreel said. "So what you're the new leader?" Metatron asked. "Yes. I'm beginning to understand where I went wrong. I have to trust my instincts and hope for the best." Gadreel said. "Have fun with that." Metatron chuckled. "Stop that noise." Castiel said. "You know you should really be getting back to your friends." Metatron said. "Why? What have you done?" Castiel demanded to know. "Well let's just say that there's one less Winchester in the world." Metatron grinned.

* * *

Making it back to the Fortress in record time Liz called Adam on the phone to help get Dean to his room. Placing him in his bed they managed to get the blade out of his hand. "What happened?" Adam asked. "Metatron. We were fighting and fighting but he was just too much." Liz said trying to be strong for her little brother. Going to the library Liz found Sam reading. "Hey Sam." Liz said with a tremble in her voice as she limped into the room. "Liz, what happened?" Sam asked jumping up. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." Liz said breaking down not being able to hold it in. Catching her Sam hugged his sister tightly. "Sam." Adam said walking in crying. He put his arm around Adam as well. The three hugged each other in sadness. Going to Dean's room, Sam saw his big brother laying in the bed. "Damn you Metatron." Sam whispered. Closing the door he went to tell Madison the news.

* * *

In Heaven Castiel was preparing to leave for Earth. "Do you know how to reverse the spell?" Castiel asked Gadreel. "I do not. Metatron never discussed that with me. He actually never brought it up at all. It might be irreversible." Gadreel said sadly. "Hopefully not." Castiel said leaving the room. "Take care of Heaven and lead them with righteousness. I'll check in periodically." Castiel said strongly.

* * *

In Dean's room something was happening. The Mark of Cain began to glow and the First Blade began to shake and stir. Suddenly the First Blade flew into Dean's hand. It began to pulsate and send power to the Mark and the Mark to the rest of Dean. As the power and energy flowed through his body Dean opened his eyes, and they were the color of blood.

So when are we going to lay him to rest?" Adam asked. "Tomorrow." Liz said slightly chocking on the words. "Nobody is getting buried." Castiel said appearing in the room. "Cas. Where did? How did you get in here without?" Sam asked looking at the door in confusion. "Like this." Castiel replied casting the shadow of all six of his wings on the wall behind him. "You're an angel again." Liz said embracing him. "Yes." Castiel said with a smile. Going to Dean's room, Castiel opened the door and it was empty. "Where's Dean?" He asked. "What!" Sam said pushing Castiel out of the way. The room was vacant, no Dean and no First Blade. "Someone must have stolen his body and the First Blade for some reason." Sam said. "Wait the First Blade? Oh no." Castiel said worried. "There were stories about Cain I heard. I didn't believe they were true. Thought it was the older angels telling stories." Castiel said. "What were the stories?" Adam asked. "That Lucifer didn't actually turn him into a demon like he did Lilith." Crowley said appearing in the room. "How did you get in?" Madison asked. "I called him. To see if there was anything he could do since I thought Cas was still human." Adam said. "We'll talk about that later." Liz said giving him a dirty look. "So how did Cain become a demon?" Sam asked. "Well after killing himself since he didn't like what the Mark was turning him into, he woke up transformed. The Mark morphed him into a Knight of Hell." Crowley said. "Looks like we are in store for a reign of terror." He said.

* * *

In the streets of New York footsteps were echoing an alley way near a club. A couple of thugs were hanging out smoking weed and drinking alcohol. The footsteps got louder and closer to the thugs. Looking up the thugs saw a Caucasian male wearing a green shirt, black jeans, and a leather blazer. "Hey man what you got there?" One of the thugs asked the walking man looking at his right hand. Instantaneously the thug was decapitated. "The fuck!" his ally yelled. The man then went on to slaughter all fifteen of the thugs brutally slashing, stabbing , and ripping them apart. The light from a street lamp reveled it to be Dean. Walking away he heard the music from inside the club.

"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me. And I'm feeling good.

 **To be continued in: Supernatural: The Reign of Terror.**


End file.
